Fossil Fighters Champions:Taylor's Story
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: This is a story about a 13 year old runaway. His name is Taylor. He goes to the Caliosteo Islands and he meets new friends, fights snakes, beats a ghost demon, and does other crazy things that no other teenagers can do in their life. He becomes the worlds strongest fossil fighter. Many thanks to ILovedogs12 and Magmared for inspiring me. Thanks! OC'S are accepted!
1. New Journey

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylors Story Chapter 1

Hi, I am Taylor Medina. I am 13 years old. I am on this super tiny helicopter right now. I was heading for someplace else like Canada or Japan but the pilot soon said we were almost to the Caliosteo Islands. I was nervous at first until I saw the islands. At first I saw green, brown, and white blurs on the water then as we got closer they took shape. The green one had a beautiful lake that has a giant T Rex skull in the middle of it. Then I saw a forest with a huge temple. Then I saw a forest. No wait a petrified forest. Then we went down and landed on the helicopter pad on the green island.

Hello welcome to the Caliosteo Islands. This here is the beautiful and lush Ribular Island. Then I saw a boy about 18 come out. He had a big brown archaeologist hat, green shirt, green shorts, and green shoes. His mousy brown hair was hidden under the hat. "Hey, wait up kid. I need to tell you something." Then he tripped over his own shoes and fell face down on the ground. _Ouch_ I thought. Then he got up and walked toward me. "Hello I'm Todd and I am the staff leader for this wonderful Ribular Island. Then he showed me into the Fossil Lobby. He told me about the staff and everything. Then he said we are going into the most important room here on this island.

The room was extremely futuristic looking. "This here is the cleaning room. It is super important to go here and make your vivosaurs stronger." Then he gave me a huge rock. Then he gave me a big hammer and a big drill. He showed me how to work the things. Then I got to work cleaning my fossil. When I was done he was like"**OMG! 100 Points!"**_Geez calm down Todd_ I thought. Then he saw my confused look on my face. "Oh 10o points is when you clean a fossil off perfectly. But anyways you need to revive it. Then he told me to put it in the machine. When I did a green light surrounded the fossil. Then in a big flash of white light stood my very first vivosaur. _*Yawn* Man sleeping for over a million years is a long time_ the blue and yellow vivosaur said. _Sorry where are my manners. I am an Aerosteon or what you humans call me, an Aeros._ I thought to myself and decided to give him a nickname._ How about Sky Blade?_ I asked. _Perfect_ he told me.

Then Todd told me good luck. When he left I was so excited. Then I decided to get some fresh air and go outside. When I did my mouth just about fell to the ground. In the sky I saw a giant flat screen T.V. Then I saw a man on the screen.** Howdy, I am Joe Wildwest and I am here to tell yall about the new cup we are having. It is called the Dina Cup. I hate the name of it but whatever. This cup is going to have lots of fightin so bring yer vivosaurs and fight yer hardest. Signups are starting so you better hurry. Good Luck. ** _Awesome I get to fight!_ Sky Blade said. I was so excited. Then there was a message on the intercom. _Beep. We have opened a new dig site. Treasure Lake where it is a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. Many fighters are advised to dig there._ Then I ran to the entrance. A lady said,"Here is your fossil sonar young man, good luck with digging!" Then I got to the dig site. I immediately went to a stand selling pickaxes. I got a blue one with a yellow lightniong bold through the handle. Then I started digging. About 5 hours later I became so tired that I was about to fall. Then I ran to the cleaning room.

When I got there I saw a robot next to Todd. _Beep. Greetings Master, I am KL-33n the robot to help you clean. _Then Todd said that It is a very good robot and watched Dina clean her fossils so it should be extremely good. Soon I cleaned off a fossil. KL-33n told me it was a Raja head. I immediately named it Rocky because it looked like a rock. Then I cleaned off another fossil rock. It was an Aeros body. Then my Aeros learned a new move. Aeros Alert._ Look at me now _he said. I facepalmed. Then I got a Tricera head. It was a super funny vivosaur so I named it Tri Joke.

Then on the intercom it said _Taylor's Round 1 opponent will be Menchia._ I was so pumped for the battle I almost forgot my vivosaurs. _Hey_ they all said in unison. I just laughed. Then I saw my opponent. It was a little girl. Then she said that she isn't expecting to lose. Then I walked onto the battlefield. The girl had one Menchi. It was a red longneck vivosaur with a wreckingball tail.

I let my vivosaurs out. Sky Blade and Rock in the az and Tri Joke in the SZ . Then according to my stats that I get to attack first. I told Sky Blade to use Aeros Alert. It did 53 damage to the Menchi. Then Menchia told here Menchi to use Menchi stomp. It did 12 damage to Tri Joke. Then I told Rocky to use Raja fang which did 49 damage beating her Menchi. Later in the common room she said that I was super good. Then Todd walked through the door and tripped. I facepalmed. Then he gave me my fighters liscense. It had a picture of me, my name and a number one. "The one means that you are a rank one fighter,"Then Rocky told me that he is Rank 2 so he is a bit stronger. I told him _You will be strong soon._


	2. The Labyrinth

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 2

After the fossil battle and becoming a Rank 1 fighter I went to a sign that said Fighter Dorms. Then I went to the receptionist. She said, "Name sir." "Taylor Medina," I said. Then she gave me a key with the number 245 on it. Then I ran to my room. I found it and walked into it. It was nice. There was a very nice queen sized bed. Then there was a refrigerator and a microwave. I was like **OMG!** Then I went to bed. Rocky started snoring and Tri Joke was asleep without making any noise.

Sky Blade said_ man, Rocky snores super loud and it is super annoying! I agree with you _I said. _Thanks_ Sky Blade said. Then I went to bed. The next morning I cooked breakfast and ran out of the dorm building. It was raining on Ribular Island. Then I heard someone on the intercom. _There is a new dig site open. Jungle Labyrinth. It is a thick jungle with a huge temple in it so many fighters are advised to go there and train. BEEP._

"Whoohoo a new dig site!" I said. _Finally new friends _Sky Blade said. Then I ran into Jungle Labyrinth. Then I dug for about three hours. Then my arms felt like they were going to fall off so I headed to the cleaning center. Later after cleaning one fossil KL-33n said that it was a Nycto head. Then I revived it. It was a green pterodactyl like creature that was green and looked it had a big sail on its head. _How about I name you Sail_ I told him. _Thanks I like that name _the Nycto said. _What the heck you're a girl_ I said. _I would face palm right now but I have no hands_ it said.

Then I got a body for Sail so it was rank 4. Then on the intercom it said, _Round 2 is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Zeno. Fighters should get to the common room immediately._ _Round 2 _I told my vivosaurs. Tri Joke was put in the reserved because he said he liked battling but didn't want to battle Zeno because he heard that he had a Tricera and a Proto. So Sail went into the SZ. Then I headed to the stadium. When I got to the common room, Zeno was there. He had black hair and bright gold eyes. He reminded me of a black cat. Then we headed to the stadium. Zeno had a rank 2 Tricera and a Rank 3 Proto. I let out Rocky who was Rank 4; Sky Blade was Rank 5, and Sail who was rank 4. Then I got to attack first.

I skipped my turn because I was planning my ULTIMATE skill. Then Zeno's Proto used metamorphosis. It became a Tricera. Rocky said,_ OMG I didn't know that would happen._ Then I used Sky Blade's new move, Aeros Special and it did 167 damage to the Proto/Tricera and beat it. Then Zeno's real Tricera used running smash and did 46 damage to Sail. I asked Sail if she was ok and she said yes. Then I used Sky Blade's Aeros Alert doing ninety-nine damage to Tricera putting it into its Dino Medal. Then at the common room Zeno told me good job and good luck trying to beat me next time. He had some mysterious look in his eyes.

Then Todd came out. Then he tripped. I face palmed. Then he came up to me saying,"OMG! You passed round 2. You are so amazing. Here I want to give this to you. "Then he gave me a box. On the box it said Time Plus super pack. "That makes your time go up by 1 minute when you are cleaning." Then he stamped my card. "You are now a Rank 2 fighter with 80 FP charge and 190 as your maximum." "Thank you," I said. Then he said no problem and left, tripping on the way there. I face palmed. Sky Blade sent me a mental image of him face palming. I laughed.

**Taylor's Team:**

**Sky Blade Rank 6 (Aeros)**

**Rocky Rank 5(Raja)**

**Sail Rank 4(Nycto)**


	3. Beware of The Cranial Isle Staff Leader

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 3

Now I was super excited. I was a rank 2 fighter. Then I went to the fighter's dorm. _There is something extremely suspicious about the Zeno guy,_ Sky Blade said. _He is kind of weird _I said. _*Snore*_ Rocky was sleeping obviously. _This is annoying Taylor, can I go in a different pocket_ Sail said. _Sure_. Then I moved Sail's Dino Medal. After that I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning the receptionist told me I have to pack up because I am going to go to the Cranial Island Dorms. "Ummm, I do not know where Cranial Island is," I said. Then you should listen to the intercom. _I feel very sorry for you guys. All the rounds are done at Ribular Island so you should head off for Cranial Island. The staff leader is very loud and annoying sometimes. So if you get her mad you will die from her face. Her description is that she has two huge pigtails that are like puffballs. OMG she was right behind me the whole time. __**I heard that Todd and now you are going to DIE! **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Todd screamed on the intercom than it turned off.

I headed to the heliport and got the next helicopter. I headed to Cranial Island. Then I saw it. It looked like a desert. There was the biggest tower I have ever seen there. Then there was a huge desert with the biggest dunes ever. Then there was a canyon that looked like a rainbow from all the colors of the rock. I am not lying but there was BLUE ROCK! Then I saw a huge volcano. Soon we landed. Right when I got out I started sweating. Then a tall girl with the biggest pigtails came out of one of the building. "You must be Taylor digadig ," she said. I recognized her voice. She was the one that said Todd was going to die. "Hi,"I said. "You look kind of scared huh digadig. You listened to the intercom digadig. Well Todd is my boyfriend digadig." I had mixed feelings for that. I wanted to throw up and laugh at the same time.

"Well anyways you may be shocked but a new dig site is open," she said. "It is Mount Krakanak." Then about 3 minutes later I was digging. Then I went on a gondola. I found the biggest fossil rock. Then someone wanted to battle me. Then I saw who it was. ZENO! "I am not going to lose this time Taylor." "Sure, because I got 10 timed stronger," I said with triumph. "Well good luck beating me now!" He let out his vivosaurs. It was a Shanshan, a Spinax, and a V-Raptor. Then I let out my vivosaurs. I got to attack first because of my speed. I first used Rockie's Raja Fang doing 56 damage to his Shanshan sending it into its Dino Medal. Then his Spinax used Spinax Combo. It did 46 damage to Sail. Then I skipped my turn. Then Zeno's V-Raptor used Veloci Claw doing 25 damage to Sail. Next I used Aeros Special doing 156 damage to Spinax sending it into his Dino Medal. Then his V-Raptor used Lethal Poison. It did 78 damage to Sail sending it into its Dino Medal. Then I got a lot of FP and used Aeros Special doing 356 damage and was a critical. Then his V-Raptor was defeated giving me the victory. My vivosaurs had a cry of victory. Then Zeno ran off and I got the giant fossil rock.

Then I cleaned off the giant fossil rock. It took so long to clean even with the Super Time Plus Pack. I cleaned it off badly. Then Pauleen came in. "OMG digadig, an Argento !" "An Argento? I asked. "It is extremely rare vivosaur that you found digadig!" _An extremely rare fossil_ I told Sky Blade. _Maybe he is strong _Sky Blade said. Then I revived it. He was rank 7. He was huuuuuuuuuuuuge. _Hi _he said. _Hi can I name you Tremor because you are so big _I asked. _That's a nice name_ he said. Then I got his Dino Medal. "Good job digadig, now Round 3 is going to be a breeze." "Thank you Pauleen," I said. She was more calm and less hyper than Todd. _At least she doesn't trip like Todd does_ Rocky said. I laughed.

Then the intercom turned on. _Round 3 is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Kira. _Then I put Sail in the reserved for Tremor to be in the SZ. Then I entered the common room. "Prepare to lose," she said. "Good luck with that," I said. Then we entered the stadium. Kira had a Machai rank 5, a Shuno rank 4 and a Nippono rank 5. I let out my vivosaurs. Then according to my stats I got to attack first. Then I skipped my turn. Then Kira's Machai used Machai Twist which did 68 damage to Rocky. He said _Bad Kitty, Bad Bad Kitty_. I laughed and used Tremor's Mighty Stomp. It did 124 damage to her Nippono. Then I finished her Nippono off with a Raja Fang. Then she got to attack. Her Shuno used Epicenter doing 100 damage to Rocky. Then I used Aeros Special on Machai doing 290 damage to it beating it. Then she used Shuno's Epicenter doing 100 damage to Rocky beating it. That was the first time Rocky lost. Then I got huge amounts of FP. Then I used Aeros Special beating her Shuno and winning the battle.

In the common room Kira just said good job and left. Then Pauleen said,"OMG digadig, you won!" Then she gave me a silver rock. She said this makes your vivosaurs stronger. Then she stamped my fighters card. I was Rank 3. "Good luck digadig." Then I was so excited that I sat on the couch and bounced up and down on it. Then I headed to a sign that said, Caliosteo Islands Museum.


	4. Evolving, Ninjas, and a Weird Hipster

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 4

Soon I got to the museum. "Well Hello, it is nice to have a visitor who cares about Science and doesn't come here to battle Zongazonga," a big man behind the counter said. "I was just looking around," I said. "Hey, I know that look of determination in your eyes, can you help me find something?" "Sure," I said. Then the intercom turned on. It was Pauleen's voice. _A new dig site just opened. Rainbow Canyon. It is extremely colorful and ummmm, what is this word? __**Stupid Script. The rest of its in SPANISH! **__Anyways please be careful because there is the danger of falling off the cliff. This is your beautiful staff leader Pauleen saying Peace. _Then Professor Scatterly took me their. He said he wants a Shendaa Diary. "A Shun What?""A Shendaa Diary, it is a group of people before Zongazonga. They were half snake, half human. They even dressed like ninjas." He said. "Awesome, **NINJAS!" **"You only cared about the ninja part huh." He said. "Pretty much, I said.

Later I dug up a book in perfect condition in the ground. _OMG, a book that looks like you bought at a store in the ground! Sky Blade said. _Then I gave it to Professor Scatterly. "Thank you so much. Here is your prize!" "What Fossil Rock is this?" I asked. "It is a Golden Fossil Rock, also called a Miraculous Fossil Rock!" _OMG! That will evolve me !. _Sky Blade said. Then once I heard evolve I took off. About 10 minutes later. Here you go Sky Blade. I put his Dino Medal in the revival machine. Then a huge flash of light happened. Then there stood Sky Blade. He looked like a butterfly mixed with a dinosaur. "You look awesome!" I said. _Yeah! I am a Teffla now_ Sky Blade said. _You are sooooooo lucky Rocky said. _Then I left. Soon there was a little girl crying on the floor of the fossil lobby. "Are you okay?" I asked. "No" she said. "Someone said my vivosaurs were dumb because they were not super revived yet. I don't have enough G to buy a silver fossil rock._" _"I have one," I said, "Here you can have it."" Thank you so much!" She said. Then I showed it how to do it. Then she put her Dino Medal in there. It was a T-Rex. Then we cleaned the rock.

"Woo hoo 100 points," she said. Then we super revived her T Rex. Now it was Pink and Black. "Thank you so much, now I can win the cup!" she said. " You are entering the cup because I am too!" "I will see you soon." She said. Then I left. Then I saw the Mammoth Vision. There was a Snake on it. No it was a snake human. He looked really tired.

_**Foolssssss. Bow down before me! The leader of the Sssshendaa people. We will ssssteal all of the fosssssils to make me at full power! If I were you I would run. Now I am zzz. Oh yeah I will *Ssssnore*. I will block all of you from entering Rainbow Canyon. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha**_

_Now there is a bad guy _Tremor said. _We will find him and beat him!_

Then I went to Rainbow Canyon. "OMG Digadig. I cant seem to break this wall of rock," Pauleen said. Then a girls voice said "Don't worry Pauleen Dina's got this covered." "Dina you're back!" Pauleen said. "Well zat is good no?" "OMG digadig Joanie and Princess Pooch!" _The dogs the princess!_ I thought. Soon the dog let out her vivosaurs. Then they broke down the rock. "Hooray digadig, it broke," Pauleen said. Then I went digging. Then I saw this weird building. I pressed a button and opened the door. I saw a guy about 19 years old. He was wearing the tightest skinny jeans I have ever seen. He had a get out of bed look for his hairstyle. He also had a star tattoo over his right eye. He had glasses. Then he turned around and saw me. "Yo bro you are trying to steal my style because you have some nice jeans." "No thanks I kind of think your style is not for me." I said. "Well bro, your loss, but I am Cole one of the commanders of the Barebones Brigade," he said.

"Anyways I have to go because I am going to get ready for the cup," I said. Then I left that vain hipster thinking If I also see another Barebones Brigade I bet it will be a creepy rocker. I bet 100 G. _You are on!_ Rocky said. Then I heard on the intercom. _Round 4 digadig, is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Sarah. They should enter the diga-stadium now._ Then I went into the common room.

"Hello," It was the girl. "Hi," I said. "Don't go easy on me just because I am 6," she said. "I wont," I said.

Then we entered. She had a T-Rex. Then I let out Rocky, Sky Blade, and Tremor. Then I used Rockie's Raja Combo. It did 68 damage to her T-Rex. Then her T-Rex used Scare Tactics. It did 79 damage to Rocky. Then I used Sky Blade's Teffla Dive doing 100 damage to it. It still hung on. Then she used Tyrants Roar doing 145 damage to all my vivosaurs beating Rocky. Then I got a huge boost in FP and used Teffla Dive doing 498 damage to T-Rex beating it.

Later in the common room. "Man I lost but this one felt good," she said. Then she said that we are going to battle again and that she is not going to lose. Then she left. Then Pauleen said, "OMG digadig, you are amazing. You even evolved your Aeros. Here is a prize. It is another fossil rock to evolve your vivosaurs. Good luck digadig. Oh yeah I forgot to stamp your card!" She stamped it and made me a Rank 4 fighter. "16 more ranks to go!" she said. Then she left. Then I headed for my fossil dorm.

**Taylors Vivosaurs:**

Sky Arrow Rank 10 Rocky Rank 9 Tremor rank 9


	5. Never Give Sarah 6 cups of Coffee

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 5

When I headed to my fossil dorm the intercom turned on. _Taylor Medina to Joe Wildwest's Suite. Taylor Medina to Joe Wildwest's Suite. _I was so excited I am going to see Joe for the first time in real life. _Woohoo _Rocky said. Then I entered the Fossil Common Room and went up the elevator. It was super long but it was exciting. Then I got to the top. There was Sarah and a tall girl my age. "Well look who finally came, I am so glad yall can come," said Joe. "I cant wait," Sarah said. "Sarah, we could be famous because we met Joe," the girl said. I guessed Sarah was looking at me because she said, "Taylor this is Alle, she is a strong fighter like you," Sarah said. "Hi," she said. "Hi," I said. Both of our faces got a little red. _Someone's in love! _Tremor said. _Shut up_ I told him then Joe told us to sit down.

Then when I sat down I made sure I sat a little to the side on my pocket. _HEY _they all said in unison. _Sorry_ I said. Then Joe started talking. "I want you guys to join my patrol team," Joe said. "Your what!" said Alle. "PATROL TEAM!" Sarah said. Then she literally started bouncing off the walls. "Sarah you should probably stop," I said. "I CANT BECAUSE I HAD 6 CUPS OF COFFEE THIS MORNING!" she said. I face palmed. Then he gave us a phone. "An IPhone 4s OMG!" Sarah said. Then I got mine. Joe said that he will call us If he needs us. Then he said good luck and we left. Then I went to the cleaning room. I cleaned off that gold fossil perfectly. Then I gave it to Raja. When he was revived he looked so awesome. _I am __**GIGA RAJA!**_ He said. He was so much stronger now.

Then the intercom turned on. _I am so sorry digadig, but all the matches are done here at Cranial Island. Now fighters go to Ilium Island. The staff leader has shoulder length hair and has a bright red coat. He is rich and snobby and has a heart of stone. He is Dina's Boyfriend. Good luck digadig. Oh hi Dina, digadig. Heh I was only joking about Rupert, and nothing really happened digadig. I will be going now by._ Then Pauleen rushed out of the fossil common room doors being chased by a very angry Dina. Then I headed to the heliport.

Soon I got to Ilium Island. I saw a hot spring, a glacier and a whale! _A whale_ Sky Blade said. _I guess._ Then we got to the heliport. I got there. It was freezing cold. Then I saw the boy Pauleen was talking about. "Hello," he said with a slight British accent. "Hi," I said. "You must be Taylor, Pauleen, Todd, and Dina all told me about you," he said. Then I headed to the new dig site he told me about. "Hot Spring Heights," Rupert said. Then on my I phone I got a message from Joe. _Please come to my office Immediately. _Then I ran to his office. Alle and Sarah were already there. I also saw a really big man. "Help me please, my daughter is missing. I really need to find her. Please help me and I will give each of you a Miraculous Fossil Rock," He said. "Miraculous Fossil Rock!" we all said. "My Toba could finally be an Equinas!" Alle said. "My T-Rex could be a T-Rex Lord," Sarah said. _And I could be a Shenliu_ Tremor said. "Well please help me," he said. Then it took us five minutes to get to Hot Spring Heights. We looked around because it was the new dig site. Then I saw the hot spring. "Awesome," Sarah and Alle said and quickly changed into their bathing suits. "You guys we have to find the mans daughter, remember," I said. "After we take a relaxing bath," Alle said. Then the water turned a syrupy color. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alle screamed.

"Eww, its syrup!" Sarah said. Then I told them I will get help. Then I saw a girl who looked scared. "Can you help me find my daddy?" she said," I'm only 4." I said, " All right." Then I took her to her dad. "Thank you so much here is three fossil rocks like I promised. Then I told Rupert about the syrup. "Go to Mount Krakanak and go to the crater." He said. Then I went there, it took me 3 minutes. Then I saw people that had bright red skin and FANGS! "Vampires!" I said. "Kid, we are mot Vampires but we are the Shendaa Clan," one of them said. "But nobody needs to know what we are doing so you will DIE!" Then they turned into huge red snakes. They looked like Tophis only bigger with red scales and cat eyes. Then I let out my vivosaurs. "Tremor use Argento Smash!" It did 145 damage depleting them ¼ of their health. Then they used a move called Shendaa Bite. It did 178 damage to Rocky. Then I used Sky Blade's Teffla Dive doing 398 damage beating the one without the LP loss. Then it was the other ones turn. It used Shendaa Strike doing 289 damage to Rocky. Then I used Rockie's Giga Raja Jaws. It did 389 damage beating it. Soon they just ran.

When they ran I swear they said, _We are so sorry Big Commander __**Zeno**_. Then I unplugged the machine they were using. Then I heard someone laughing," Gar Har." It was a fat teen with a green Mohawk. " Good job, you were like a guitarist at a country rodeo," he said. "Well my names Lester." " I am Taylor." " Good luck and good bye," he said. Then I left. Then I caught up with Alle and Sarah. They both smelled like syrup. "Hi pancakes," I said. "Very funny!" Alle said. Then she gave me the death glare. Then the intercom turned on,

_Round 5 is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Robert. _Robert is the guy who I helped find is daughter. " Good luck Taylor," Alle said. I felt my face getting red. _Someone is in love. _Tremor said. _Ha-ha _I said. Then I entered the stadium. "Hello Taylor and thanks for getting my daughter for me," he said. "No problem," I said. " I am not going to go easy on you just because you helped me," he said. "OK," I said. Then we entered.

He had 2 vivosaurs. A Mihu and a V-Ripper. Then I let out my vivosaurs. According to my stats I was faster. Then I used Teffla Dive doing 267 damage to Mihu. Then his Mihu used Mihu Blade. It did 35 damage to Rocky. Then I used Teffla Dive again doing 300 damage and beating Mihu. Then his V-Ripper used Ripper Claw doing 100 damage to Sky Arrow. Then I used Tremor's Earth Crush. It did 400 damage beating his V-Ripper in one hit. That means I won the battle.

Later in the common room Robert said, "Good job, If you keep that up you will ultimate." Then Rupert came in. "Good job here is your prize. He gave me 5000 G. "Now I will stamp your card. You are rank 5 so now you have 15 ranks to go. Good luck." "Thank you." Then he left. I was so excited. Then I headed to the fossil dorms.

**Vivosaurs: **Sky Blade Rank 13 Rocky Rank 12 Tremor rank 11


	6. The Hippy and the Snake

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 6

When I got to the Ilium Island Fossil Dorms they were super full. I was lucky because they had one room open. When I got into it the heat was on so it was nice and warm. Then I went to bed. I could hear Rockie's snoring. _Even when Rocky evolves he still snores_ Sky Blade said. _Well he was probably like that in ancient times _I said. Then one of the maids knocked on my door. "Hello sir, please open the door," she said. When I opened it she said that we ran out of space in other dorms all over the islands. Then she said, "That's why these 2 girls are here. They are going to share with you." Then I saw the 2 girls. It was Alle and Sarah. "We have to share a room with him!" Alle said. "Thanks for making me feel bad," I said. "YAY! I LIKE SLEEPOVERS!" Sarah said. "Sarah calm down!" Alle said. "I'm so hyper, I'm so hyper!" Sarah said. Alle and I face palmed. Then we all went into the room. _Someone looks happy_ Tremor said. _Shut up Tremor_ I said. L-O-V-E he said. Then I leaned on the wall making sure I smashed his dino medal. _I was just kidding_ he said.

In the morning I went outside. NEVER go outside in the morning on Ilium Island. It was 20 degrees below. Then the intercom turned on. _There is a new dig site, Icegrip Plateau, a frigid iceberg. And news from the staff leader Todd, from Ribular Island said there is a Pay-To-Dig Site at Treasure Lake._ Then I started heading for Icegrip Plateau. "Hey what about our Miraculous Fossil Rock," Alle said. "Sorry I forgot," I said. About 10 minutes later we cleaned the fossil rock. "99 points Woohoo!" Sarah said. Then she gave it to her T-Rex. Then she said. **OMG I have a T-Rex Lord!** Then it turned into a dino medal. "My turn," Alle said. Then she cleaned hers. "99 points!" she said. Then she gave it to her Toba. It became an Equinas. "Awesome," she said. Then it was my turn. I cleaned the fossil rock. "100 points!" I said. Then I gave it to Tremor. I knew he was huge but now he got super big. _I am the biggest vivosaur ever. __**SHENLIU**_. Tremor said. Then we left talking excitedly. Then we went digging for fossils.

I started digging. Sarah kept slipping so it took her a long time. Alle started shivering. Then she hugged me to get warm. My face got redder than Rupert's Coat. _Awwwwwwwwww. _Tremor said. I made a mental image to him of me smashing him against the wall. _Sorry_ he said. Then some man came out. "Alle where have you been." He said. "Dad" she said. "We finally found you, your mom and I looked for you everywhere." Her dad said, "NOW LETS GO HOME." "NOOOOOOO," she said. "I am never going home until I become the greatest fossil fighter in the world," she said, "Never." "Well tell your boyfriend you have to go home because I said so," her dad said. "He is not my boyfriend he is just my friend, and I like it here so leave me alone." Then the weirdest thing happened and her dads head tilted to the side. His face turned red and scaly and his eyes turned into cat eyes. Then he grew and grew. Then he became a Shendaa Attack Forme. "Prepare to die both of you!" he said. Soon Sarah came out from ice skating and digging. "Now what did I miss," she said. Then 3 more Shendaa came out and transformed. "We are outnumbered!" Alle said. "Oh maaaaaan, what a bummer, but I am here to help you. A girl about 18 years old came out. She had orangish swirly hair and had a skeleton hair bow. "This is groooooooovy man," she said. The bone! She was part of the barebones brigade! "I'm Lola and I am here to help," she said. Then she sent out three vivosaurs. Boney Vivosaurs! B-Jara, B-Plesio, and B-Rex. Then we all battled. By the time we were done they all left saying, we are SSSSSSSorry Zeno. Zeno was part of the Shendaa clan. That was what was so mysterious about him. Then Lola asked if I met Cole and Lester the 2 annoying boys. "I have," I said. Then I went to clean my fossils.

When I got to the cleaning room and cleaned my fossils the intercom turned on. _This is Rupert your staff leader. Thanks to Taylor for saving us from the Shendaa clan a second time. If Taylor is listening to this he and his 2 friends need to come to the staff leaders office. _When I got there Rupert told us that we are really good and he will give us a special prize. He gave us a sonar upgrade and 10000 G. "Hooray, I can buy the new purse at the fossil guild," Alle said. "They are building a Fossil Mall," he said. "OMG we need to go right now!" Alle said. " It's still closed so you will just wait. Then we went to our dorms and took a nap. Then the intercom turned on _Round 6 will be starting at Ilium Island. Taylor's opponent will be Spencer. _Then I ran to the fossil common room. "Hi I am Taylor," I said. "I already know that," he said. _Attitude _Sky Blade said. Them we started the battle.

He had a Seidon Rank 10, a Krona rank 10 and a Momo rank 10.Then I let out my vivosaurs. According to my stats I got to attack first. I used Sky Blade's Teffla dive doing 222 damage to his Seidon. Then his Seidon used Seidon smash doing 25 damage to Tremor. Then I used Tremor's Shen Storm doing 300 damage to everyone beating his Momo. Then he used Snapping Jaws doing 100 damage to Rocky. Then I used Teffla Coil doing 400 damage to each vivosaur beating both of them. It gave me the victory.

Later in the common room Spencer just left. Then Rupert came stamping my card to A Rank 6 fighter. "Good luck," he said. Then I went to meet Sarah and Alle. "Alle beat round 6 like you," Sarah said. Then we left to the fossil dorm.

**Taylors Team: **Sky Blade(Teffla) rank 14 Rocky(Giga Raja) rank 13 Tremor(Shenliu) rank 14

**Alle's Team:** Equinas Rank 13 Marple rank 12

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord rank 12 Guan rank 11


	7. The Whale

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 7

When I got to the dorms Alle said, "How about we go digging at Icegrip Plateau some more?" "O.K. but what if the Shendaa are there?" Sarah said. "Then we kick their cold- blooded butts!" I said. "I am still worried, I want to find out about my dad. I guess that's why he was so mysterious when I was little," Alle said. Then we headed to Icegrip Plateau. When we got there we started digging. Then we got really close to the water. We started running along the edge having fun. When I stopped. There was a girl with a red shirt and the brightest red skinny-jeans on. She was talking to the Shendaa. "Stop," I said whispering. "The Shendaa," Sarah said quivering. _Lets beat them_ Rocky said. Then we hid behind a giant ice cube. "We will find them and beat them. Lets get it going you goons," the girl said. "We are sorry Madame Sabrina," one of them said. Then after they left we looked around. Then we heard a man screaming. "Dad," Alle said. We ran to the sound. The girl bit his neck and his skin turned red. Then it turned to normal. "You may be strong for me but Zeno will take care of you!" she said.

"Just don't hurt my daughter," Alle's dad said. "Dad," Alle said. Then she took a step forward. Then she ran toward her dad."Alle get back here," Sarah said. _What did she get us into _Sky Blade said. Then we ran out too. "Oh this is nice," Sabrina said, "All three of the brats." "Leave my dad alone," Alle said. "Like I would listen to you," Sabrina said. Then Alle got mad. When Alle gets mad its like having 500 T-Rex Lords chasing you that breathe fire. I thought the snow was going to melt. Then she let out her vivosaurs. "Only 2 vivosaurs, what a weakling," Sabrina said. Then I joined Alle. "If you say something to her, you say it to me!" I said. "Hey I want to take part in this too," Sarah said as she let out her vivosaurs. "Hey goons transform and help me," Sabrina said. Then Sabrina transformed into a huge snake with fangs 6 ft long. They dripped venom. The goons looked like giant red Tophis'. Sky Blade use Teffla coil. It did 300 damage to the goon beating him. Then I heard Sarah use Lordly Buster. It also beat one of the goons. Then I heard Alle use Equinas X doing 400 damage. It beat the goon. Then Sabrina used Venom Strike. She was lightning fast but Alle's Equinas was way to fast for it. Then I told Tremor to use Shen Storm, it did 500 damage making her almost defeated. Then Sarah's Guan used Guanlong Fury beating her. Then we saw Sabrina on the ground. "You will pay for thisssssssssss," she said. Then she fled. When we walked away Sabrina started screaming. We ran to see her and saw a huge dark figure moving through the water. "A WHALE," We all said in unison. Then it opened its mouth and every thing went black.

I woke up to be found I was being shaken. It was Sarah. "Wake up please wake up," she said. I groaned. "Hooray you're awake," she said. "Yeah," I said. Then we went to search for Alle. She was on the floor and she wasn't breathing. "Alle," I said. "Alle wake up," Sarah said. Then the most unexplainable thing happened. I kissed her on the lips! Then she woke up. "What the what, Taylor did you just kiss me." She said. "Uhhhhh maybe," I said. "You know I was only pretending to be dead," she said. Then she kissed me on the cheek. "Well I like you too," she said. Then Sarah started running around saying,"COOTIES, COOTIES!" Then Alle and I became more than just friends. Then we saw Sabrina. Get me out of here or else there is going to be issues. I started taking a walk through the mouth and then I saw the tonsil thing. Maybe this will be the key to getting us out of here I thought. Then Sarah kicked it. She flew back about ten feet. "Oww. I OK." She said. Then I did a Fossil Battle with it. I only used Sky Blade and defeated the tonsil in two hits. Then it sagged and drooped to the floor. "Yay, we did some oral surgery," Sarah said. Then the ground started rumbling. Sabrina came out looking dazed. "What's happening?" she asked. "We don't know." Alle said. Then I made a connection."The Gag Reflex," I said. "Oh no!" Sarah said. Then we took off trying to run. But the water was too fast and we got sucked into it. About 4 seconds later we were airborne. "Woohoo!" Sarah said. "I hate heightssssss," Sabrina said. Me and Alle hugged each other. Then we landed in a pool on the main part off the island.

"What ever you guysssssssssss think you sssssseen the last of me you are wrong," Sabrina said, "This is not the last of me, you guys have not seen the other stronger commanders." "FYI we don't care," Alle said. Then Sabrina teleported. Then Rupert came out. "Where have you guys been?" he asked. "In a whale" I said. Then Dina came out. "You mean the Bonehemoth?" she said. "So the whale has a name." Sarah said. "Yep, but round 7 is starting so you better get ready," Dina said. "Oh yeah I forgot about Round 7," Alle said. Then Rupert and Dina left holding hands. Then about three seconds later the intercom turned on. _Round 7 is starting, Taylor's opponent will be Scylla. Please enter stadium immediately. _Then I entered. "So you must be the one that beat the Shendaa 3 times." She said. "Yep," I said. "Well don't go easy," she said. Then we entered the stadium.

She had a Chasmo rk 14an Oloro rank 13 and a Barbaros rank 15. I let out my vivosaurs. Then I got to attack first. Then I used Shen Storm doing 300 damage to each vivosaur. Then she used Chasmo's Running Smash. It did 24 damage to Tremor. Then I used Teffla coil doing 300 damage to Chasmo beating it. Then I used power scale. Then her Barbaros used Barbaros Mist. It did 35 damage. Then I used Shen storm beating her vivosaurs.

Later she left saying we will meet again. Then Rupert came out and stamped my card. I was rank 7. "Good luck." He said and then I left.


	8. Shendaa meets WWE

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 8

When I got to the fossil dorms they said they were closed. "What, don't you stay with the rounds of the Caliosteo Cup," I asked. That's when the intercom turned on. It was Rupert's voice. _Round 8 of the Dina Cup will be held at Cranial Island. Also a new Dig Site was opened. Dusty Dunes, just when you go there, bring lots of water. That is all . Oh yeah , all the rounds are done at Ilium Island. I am really sad._"See I told you," the receptionist said. Then I left. I was on one the helicopter when I saw Dusty Dunes under me. It was huge and well had lots of dunes. _Wow there is a sandstorm going on_ Rocky said. _There's lots of dunes_ Tremor said. _I am guessing that's why its called Dusty Dunes _Sky Blade said. Then we landed. "OMG digadig, your are back!" Pauleen said excitedly. "Yep," I said. "You have grown taller for some reason," she said. "Pauleen its only been 2 days," I said. "Sorry digadig, it must be the new medication," Pauleen said. "What!" I said. "Nothing digadig, nothing," she said. Then she left. Then I saw Alle and Sarah getting off one of the helicopters. "Those helicopters are so tiny," she said. "The seats hurt my butt," Sarah said. I started laughing. Then we headed for Dusty Dunes. It was so hot I almost died. "Man its so hot," Sarah said. "Its my hair," Alle said. Then we started laughing. Then Alle suddenly stopped. "I think its him," she said. Then I saw this really buff guy. He was working out . "What kind of big kid works out in the middle of this," Sarah said. "He's not even sweating," I said. "What the heck," Alle said. Then he opened his mouth for a split second. FANGS. "You guys, that guy has fangs. He is part of the Shendaa," I said. "Why does he have to have to look super good and he's part of the Shendaa," Alle said.

Then we walked up to him. "Hi," Alle said. "Oh hi, but you guys look familiar," he said. "How would you know us," Sarah said, " I am Sarah anyways, and this is Alle and this is Taylor." "I am Michael," he said. Then his skin turned red for one moment. I saw scales. " Stop you dumb Shendaa person," Sarah said. "Oh so you are the 3 brats that Sabrina told me about," he said," It is time for your doom!" Then he turned into his attack forme. Then his eyes on his attack form turned yellow. Alle and Sarah fell to the ground asleep. "Only works on girls, but I guess you could fight me," he said. "All right, for Alle and Sarah," I said. Then I let out my vivosaurs. He had to goons help him so it was 3 against 3.

Then I used Tremor's Shen Storm. It did 200 damage to each vivosaur. It almost beat both of the goons but it didn't. Then he used Venomous Fang. It did 121 damage to Rocky. Then I used Tremor's Shen Storm doing 267 damage to each vivosaur. It beat both of the goons. Then something odd happened. Michael's eyes glowed and one of the goons came back. "What, that's cheating," I said. Then Rocky went down. "Its called a special ability, Life Steal. It makes an enemy die to bring an ally back. It only works when your team is imbalanced," Michael said. "Thanks for the strategy," I said. "Whatever," he said. So I used Tremor's Shen Storm. It did 289 damage beating the goon and making Michael at a sliver of LP. Then he used his ability taking out Tremor. Then I used Teffla Dive doing 390 damage to Michael. It beat him so the ability was useless. Then the goon used Mighty Strike doing 13 damage to Sky Blade. It did less then an eighth of his health. Then I used Teffla Dive doing 145 damage. It beating it. That means I won the battle.

"How did you beat me," Michael asked. "It was not simple, but I managed," I said. Then Sarah and Alle woke up. "Yay you are finally awake," I said. "What about Michael," Alle said groggily. "I beat him and now he ran off," I said. "Well that's what my boyfriend will do," Alle said. "Eww," Sarah said. Then we laughed. That's when Alle kissed me on the cheek. My face got so red that I looked like a Shendaa. "Awwww, how cute you are blushing," Alle said. "Whatever," I said. Then we left the dig site. The intercom turned on. _Thanks to Taylor again who beat the Shendaa again for the 3__rd__ time. It is very good digadig. _Then I went to the fossil dorms. They made us all share a room. When we got their I went to bed. Then Sarah went to bed. In the middle of the night, Alle woke me up and asked if we could share a bed because Sarah is hogging it all to herself. When I looked I saw Sarah sprawled on the bed taking almost every single part. "Sure I don't mind," I said. Then I slept through the night. When I woke up in the morning Alle was hugging me. My face got super red. Then what made my face crimson was that Sarah had her IPhone out and posting her video of us on YouTube. "Sarah what are you doing?" I asked. Then Alle woke up and had a scared look on her face. I"I had a…." then she kissed me. " a bad dream," she said. Then Sarah starting laughing like crazy and fell to the floor. "What is she doing?" Alle asked. "Posting us on YouTube," I said. Then for the next 3 minutes I am going to speed through that. Well Alle threw her phone out of the window so we had to go to Joe's suite to get another one. Joe wasn't there! So we were going to go later. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 8 will be starting. Taylor's Opponent will be Jim. _Then I headed for the common room. Then I saw Jim. He looked like a lumberjack. Then he said," Good luck beating me sonny because I wont lose." _He doesn't know the truth_ Sky Blade said. Then we started the battle.

He had a Siamo, a S-Raptor and a Venator. Then I let my vivosaurs out. I got to attack first. I used Shen Storm and it did 198 damage to the two fire types and did 289 damage to the earth type. Then he used S-Combo. It did 69 damage to Tremor. Then I used Shen Storm again doing 134 damage to the fire types beating S-Raptor. It did 290 damage to Venator Beating it. Then his Siamo used Sizzling Breath. It did 90 damage to Tremor. Then I used Teffla Coil doing 148 damage beating his Siamo. Then I won the battle.

In the common room Jim said," I am impressed, you are very strong so you might as well win the cup." Then Pauleen came out," Omg digadig, you are so awesome, but you are now a rank 8 fighter. 12 more to go," she said. Then she gave me a new fossil rock. "Good luck," she said. Then I left. Then Alle came out. "I beat Round 8, maybe we could fight in the finals," Alle said. "You wont win," I said. "Good luck with that," then she kissed me. I did not see that there was a crowd of people. "Awwww," they said. Then we left embarrassed.

**Taylors Team:** Sky Blade Rank 16 Rocky rank 15 Tremor rank 15

**Alle's Team: **Equinas rank 15 Momo Rank 14 Kaishin Rank 14

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord Rank 15 Guan rank 14 Amargo rank 14


	9. Luna, The Girl Who Survived The Shendaa

Fossil Fighters Champions: Chapter 9

When Alle and I were walking a girl came running out. "Umm, Taylor she looks like she isn't going to stop," Alle said. "She will stop, just watch," I said. Then she turned and the last thing I saw before blacking out was her eyes. When I woke up she said," Are you okay, sorry I didn't mean to do that." Then I saw a dino medal. "You're a fossil fighter!" I said. "Yep, my names Luna Lexington and I am the strongest fossil fighter ever," Luna said. Then Alle woke up. "Man, it feels like I was on that rollercoaster at Six Flags when I was 10," she said. Then she saw Luna. "Hey why did you just run into us? We were going to have one of those romantic moments!" Alle said. "I am so sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you, I promise," Luna said. "You don't have to promise anything, we knew it was an accident. Alle tends to get a little crazy sometimes," I said. _You can say that again_ Sky Blade said. "You look older though for some reason," I said. "I am 17," Luna said, "But the truth is I am strong but I don't think I am that strong." "You made it to Round 9!" Alle said, "I think you are strong!" "Thanks, but still what if I lose this round," Luna said. Then Sarah came out with a bunch of cookies. "I found all these cookies in the fridge," Sarah said," They taste so good." Then I said," Well I was going to save those for tonight before the next round of the cup." "Oh, but they are so good," Sarah said. "Give me one," Alle said. Then she bit into it. I swear I saw stars in her eyes. "I am in heaven!" she said. "I bet 10 dollars they are not as good as my Grandma's," Luna said. Then she bit into one. She jumped 10 feet into the air. "Oh my gosh, they are soooooooooooooooooooooo good, "Luna said.

Then we heard the intercom turn on. _Round 9 will be held at Ribular Island digadig. Most of you fighters been there. It was where Round 1 and 2 were held. But the rest of the rounds are there digadig. Good luck. And according Joe the Dina cup has 12 rounds. _Then there was a beep and a static sound. _Stupid intercom, it always does this! Yay digadig, its working! Well a new dig site is open, Petrified Woods. It is on Ribular Island so good luck. Peace out digadig. _"OMG, A new dig site is open," Luna said. "Well lets go!" I said. Then we all crammed into the helicopter. "Wow, you can see all the islands from here," Sarah said. We all looked out and remembered all the adventures we had on Ilium, the Shendaa clan. "Hey Sarah and Alle, remember when you went into the hot spring and the water turned into syrup," I said. "Please don't mention that," Alle said. "I heard about that but I also heard you stopped it," Luna said. "Yep," I said. Then we landed. Then I saw Todd. "Hey I haven't seen you in a week!" he said. Then he tripped. All of us face palmed in sync. Then we all laughed except for Todd. "Just like last week," he said. Then we went to the Petrified Woods. When we were digging Sarah screamed. All three of us ran to her thinking that she might have been attacked by the Shendaa. But it turns out she found a Miraculous Fossil Rock. "Sarah you almost gave me a heart attack," Alle said. "Isn't heart attack for older people," Sarah said. "Yes," I said. Then we all started laughing. Then Luna wandered off. About 5 minutes later we heard screaming. It was Michael attacking Luna! He wasn't in attack form so he didn't kill her. Then she let out three vivosaurs. Come on Monarch, Rupert, and Roxie!

Then she did the battle. When Michael turned into attack form we thought Luna was dead. Then we saw her battling style. "Take this and that," she screamed at Michael. Then Michael beat her last vivosaur. Then he looked at her and got ready to strike. Luna screamed" Stop please, I will do anything, just stop." Then Michael actually listened. He turned into his regular form. "I listened to you because I like you," he said. "Well I don't like you…..you perv!" Luna said. Then Michael said," If that's how you feel about me then I will just leave." Then Luna fell to the ground exhausted. "Man If I meet that guy again I will kick his Scaly Butt!" Luna said. Then we all started laughing. Then we went to the fossil dorms. Alle said," hey Luna you are pretty strong, you should join A.P.T !" "What's A.P.T," I asked. "Alle's Patrol Team," she said. "C'mere let me tell you something, we are a group," I said. "So it's T.S.A.P.T. then," Sarah said. "No, now its T.S.A.L.P.T," I said. "Taylor, Sarah, Alle, and Luna's Patrol Team," Luna said. "Yep," I said. Then we all went to sleep. In the morning Sarah said that she was going to Super Revive her Amargo today. "Lets go," I said. We all got to the cleaning room. Then we watched Sarah clean her fossil rock. Then she gave it to her Amargo. It became an Omias. "Wow It looks like my Equinas, " Alle said. Then the intercom turned on. _Round *cough* 9 will be starting. Taylor's opponent will be Jenna. They should enter immediately. Oh yeah, if you are a fan girl of somebody then please don't try to get locks of their hair. I mean please them alone. *Cough* Luna*Cough*. "_Man, I wanted some of Rupert's hair, but no instead he called the police," Luna said. Then I walked into the common room. Jenna was an extremely tall person. She looked like she was almost 7 ft tall! Then we started the battle.

She had a Tarbo, a Shanshan, and a Jara. Then we started. I got to attack first. I used Shen Storm doing 289 damage to each vivosaur. Then she used Spite Blast. It did 180 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Teffla Coil. It did 200 damage to each beating Shanshan and Jara. Then her Tarbo used Tarbo Bite. It did 140 damage to Tremor. Then I used Shen Storm beating her Tarbo.

In the common room Jenna said, good luck, but we will meet again. Then Todd came out tripping. I face palmed. Then he stamped my card to a Rank 9 fighter. "11 levels to go!" he said. _There is so many ranks for a fighter _ Sky Blade said. _I agree_ I told him. Then I saw Luna and Alle. "We both made it to Round 10, we are going to fight each other," Luna said. "I cant wait. The Last Fights are the best," Alle said. Then we met up with Sarah and went to the dorm and ate some cookies.

**Taylor's Team: **Sky Blade Rank 17 Rocky rank 16 Tremor rank 17

**Alle's Team**: Equinas rank 16 Momo rank 15 Kaishin rank 15

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord rank 16 Guan rank 15 Omias rank 15

**Luna's Team:** Monarch ( Aeros) rank 16 Rupert(Guan) rank 15 Roxie (Onyx) rank 15


	10. LunaXCole

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 10

When I went to sleep I had the craziest dream. I saw my family saying," Come back." But then they suddenly disappeared and I saw the Shendaa leader. He was laughing. Then I saw Alle, Sarah, and Luna all getting attacked. Then I woke up. "Are you okay?" Luna asked. "I guess, just a dream," I said. Then I went back to sleep. When we woke up in the morning we saw Cole. "Hi, remember me, I saw you at Rainbow Canyon," I said. "Yes I remember you, and I guess I haven't met your friends yet," Cole said. Then I saw in Luna's eyes, hearts! "Hi,I am Luna and I am so happy to meet you," Luna said. Then Cole left. "You like him," Alle said. "I do," Luna said. "Why him, why cant it be someone else," Sarah said. "I don't know," Luna said in a trance, " I am going to ask him out!" Alle gagged. "Whatever," Luna said. Then she headed the direction Cole was. About 10 minutes later Alle said, "Is Luna reading him a novel or something because she is taking forever." "Lets go see!" Sarah said. "Isn't that spying?" I asked. Then what I said it was too late because they were all ready heading that direction. Then we saw Luna and Cole, kissing, almost sucking each others lips off! "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwww," Sarah said. Then they stopped kissing. Cole's face got super red. Then Luna said, "What the heck, you know I don't watch you kiss Alle." "Sorry, we were just wondering what took so long," Alle said. "Taylor is right there you just cant see him," Sarah said. Then Alle pulled me out from behind the dumpster. "Heh," I said. "Whatever," Luna said. Then we headed to the dorms. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 10 will start at the end of today. That is why there is a new dig site called Seabed Cavern. It is underwater so you have to be careful. There is submarines on the water front of Petrified Woods. That is all. Oh yeah the news, Joe Wildwest is missing. We need someone to help us find him. Then we will give someone the best reward ever. Todd stop lying, we will give them an award but not the biggest._ It was Dina's voice. _Well have fun, and that is all. _"Lets go to Seabed Cavern," Alle said. Then we went through petrified woods and into the submarine. It was even smaller than the helicopter. We were almost stuck. Then we went down. When I looked out the window I saw a lot of tropical fish and sea life. "Why does it feel like SeaWorld," Sarah said. "Well we are in the sea," Luna said. Then Sarah started talking about the Manta. It launches you at 50 miles per hour. It was so awesome that you scream your head off," Sarah said. "Then I lost my voice."Sarah said. Then we laughed. When we got to the Dig site, there was nobody there. It was kind of creepy. When we got closer I said to stand back. Zeno was right their standing in front of some giant backbone thing. "Zeno," I said," Stop!" "Well, you look stronger, but I will still battle you." He said. Then he turned into his attack forme. I let out my vivosaurs. "Sky Blade, Rocky, and Tremor, lets go!" I said. Then we started the battle. Alle, Sarah, and Luna were in the corner watching. Then I got to attack first. I used Shen Storm doing 200 damage to Zeno. Since he was all by himself it did more damage. Then he used Zeno Fang doing 124 damage to Rocky. _I hate this snake dude the most_ Rocky said. Then I used Teffla Coil doing 190 damage. It almost beat him. Then he laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. _My ability LP heal. It will make me get 200 LP back. _Then I used Shen Storm. It did 256 damage. It made him at even lower Lp than he was. Then he used his ability again. Then I decided to use Rockie's Super Enflame. Then I used Shen Storm. It did 990 damage beating him. Then I saw him on the ground. "How do you beat me, 3 times in a row?" he asked.

"Simple, If your vivosaurs are strong enough and have a really good trust in you, then they will win," I said. "Well whatever and the boss will hear about this," he said. Then he left. Soon Joe came out. "Joe," all 4 of us said in unison. "Yep, that is me, yall should be careful round here, some Shendaa varmint will be anywhere." Then we left. When we got to Ribular Island it was pouring. Then we went to Todd's office. "You found him, that is so great," he said. Then he tripped. We all face palmed. Then we went to the fossil dorms. The weather today was cold and rainy so we went inside and turned on the heater. "Ahhhh," we all said. Then Sarah went to sleep. Then Luna went to sleep. "Well we are all by ourselves," Alle said. Then she leaned over. "You are trying to kiss me!" I said. "No duh," Alle said. Then I leaned over. Then we kissed. We kissed harder than Luna and Cole and every one else we saw. Then Luna and Sarah woke up. "OMG," they all said. "Umm," Alle said. Then my face got red. Then we all laughed. "Awkward," Sarah said. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 10 is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Jeremiah. That is all. _Then I literally ran to the fossil common room. Then I saw Jeremiah. He was tall and chubby. Then he said," Lets get going!"

Then we started. He had a Cryo rank 16 a Megalo rank 15 and a Marple rank 15. Then I let out my vivosaurs. I got to attack first because of my speed. I used Shen Storm doing 278 damage to each vivosaur beating his Marple. Then he used Cold Shout. It made Tremor stay in the AZ. Then I used Shen Storm again doing 290 damage. It beat his Megalo and made his Cryo with 1 Lp. Then I used Teffla Soar doing 100 damage beating his Cryo.

Later in the common room Jeremiah said, "Man I am so bummed. I am going to get myself a gallon ice cream to eat by myself." _Fatty _I said. Then I saw Alle, Luna, and Sarah. "We both made it into the semifinals," Alle and Luna said . Then the 3 staff leaders came in. When Rupert saw Luna he took off. Me and the staff leaders face palmed. "What did I do?" Luna asked. Then Todd stamped my card. "Good luck in the finals," he said. Then he and Pauleen left holding hands. I saw my card," Rank 10!" "Yay we are all rank 10," Sarah said. Then we all headed for the dorms.

**Taylors Team:** Sky Blade Rank 18 Rocky rank 17 Tremor rank 17

**Alle's Team: **Equinas rank 17 Momo rank 16 Kaishin rank 16

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord rank 17 Guan rank 16 Omias rank 16

**Luna's Team: **Monarch(Aeros) rank 17 Rupert(Guan) rank 16 Roxie(Onyx) rank 16


	11. A new friend and SHENDAA BASE!

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 11

When we got back from the dorms and headed to the common room. Then we heard clapping and cheering. A girl came out. She was about 15. She was smiling. Then Alle walked up. "You are the girl that is going to the semifinals!" Alle said. "Wow, us 4 are going into the semifinals," Luna said. "Hey you know we don't even have the girls name!"Sarah said. "I am Taylor, this is Alle, this is Sarah, and this is Luna," I said. "Hi, my name is Acilla," the girl said. Then we all went to the couches and sat down. "I am nervous, you see. I am so scared about the semifinals. What if I lose because of some stupid mistake," Acilla said. "Well you made it into the semifinals, so it wont be a silly mistake," Luna said. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 10 is done, so now I don't really have anything to say but that there is no more new dig sites. I am so sorry but we cant just make one out of nowhere._ Then I heard whispering. _That's right! There is Barebones Brigade Base. It has some more vivosaurs. That is all. _Then we all decided to go to the Barebones Brigade Base with Acilla tagging along. When we took a shortcut through an alley we saw the 3 commanders of the Shendaa. "Stop," I said. Acilla kept walking. Then Alle had to literally pull her behind the dumpster. "What's wrong," Acilla asked. "Those freaks over there are the Shendaa commanders," Sarah said. "Lets follow them," Luna said. Then we had to agree because once Luna sets her mind on something she wont change it once its done. We then followed them. They all went on a boat. There was a big "S" on the side. "That's the Shendaa boat," Alle said. "No shiz Sherlock," Luna said when we snuck onboard. "Do you want to find out what happens when my face accidentally taps your face?" Alle said. "Try me," Luna said. "You guys, fighting is for Vivosaurs," I said. "Fine," they said in unison. Then we hid behind some barrels. It took 15 minutes for the boat to stop. Then the 3 commanders left. We silently snuck onto the base until we got inside. Then 3 Shendaa Goons saw us. "We ARE UNDER ATTACK," they said. Then we ran out the door. Then Alle gave us masks that helped us breath under water. Then we all put them on. Then she let her Kaishin Dino Medal out. We all grabbed on. Then her Kaishin swam so fast that I almost fell off. Then we got to Ribular Island. "Thanks Kaishin," Alle said. _No problem_ it said. Then we told the 3 staff leaders about this. Then they got Joe. "Well I need to call Martin," Joe said. Then Martin came. He had crazy glasses like the ones Lady Gaga wears."Martin Gold is here to help you guys," he said. Then I saw Rupert face palm. "Son, everything I say you face palm, "Rupert's Dad said. Then he asked for a picture of a Shendaa. Then I drew a picture of one. Then Joe told us to go to our dorms as Rupert's Dad built a machine. Then I saw Sarah on her IPhone. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Playing Angry Birds," Sarah said. "We should be training right now," I said. "That's right!" Sarah said. Then we went outside and trained. Then I heard roars. I saw Acilla and 3 vivosaurs. She had a Teffla with blue wings, a Machai, and a Lugmos. "Blazer use Lugmos Tail on that rock!" Acilla said. "Chaimei use Machai Twist on that Tree!"She looked strong. But there was something weird about her Teffla. It had sky blue wings. "Teffla, use Teffla Coil!" Acilla said. It broke a rock easily. _Man, that Teffla is so beautiful!_ Sky Blade said. _Really, at a time like this_ I thought to him. Then Acilla saw us. Her vivosaurs turned into dino medals. "You are so good, no wonder why you made it into the semifinals," Sarah said. "Um, thanks," Acilla said. Then Alle called me. **Hey, Rupert's Dad said the machine was ready, get your butt over here!** "All right, all right," I said. Then we headed there. When we saw the machine he built Sarah said, "OMG, that is awesome!" "Step in," Rupert's Dad said. Then in a bright flash of light I saw Sarah but this time she had scales and fangs. "Awessssome!" she said. Then Acilla stepped in. She looked just like herself only with white hair, scaly red skin, and fangs. "Cool, I feel ssso Awessssome," she said. Then Alle stepped in. She had blue hair and everything else a Shendaa had. Then Luna stepped in. She had the brightest orange hair ever! Otherwise she looked like a regular Shendaa. Then I was about to step in then Rupert's Dad told me to take my shirt off. When I did Luna, Acilla, and Alle started drooling. How was it my fault that I had a six pack? Then I stepped in. I looked like a regular Shendaa but I had brown hair. "OMG, you look sssssso, hot," Alle said. "Thankssss, I guess," I said. Then we went on the boat that took you to Shendaa Base. When we got their we saw the 3 commanders. Then we went inside very awkwardly. Soon we looked for the king. But we accidentally stepped onto a huge battlefield. "You think you are that smart to fool me!" Sabrina said. Then her eyes glowed and we turned to normal. We kept the same clothes on, except for the fact that I was shirtless. "Ooh, you could totally be my boyfriend," Sabrina said. "No way," I said and then she turned into her attack forme.

According to my stats I got to attack first. I used Tremor's Shen Storm and it did 289 damage to Sabrina. Then she used Venom Strike. It did 49 damage to Rocky. Then it poisoned him. Then I used Teffla Coil. It did 300 damage beating Sabrina. "How did you beat me so fast?" she asked. "I don't know, it just happened," I said. Then Michael stepped out. His eyes glowed and all of the girls that were cheering me on fell asleep. "Prepare to lose," Michael said. "Never," I said. I thought of Alle, Acilla, Sarah, and Luna all asleep. That gave me more power. Then I used Shen Storm. It did 301 damage since Michael was an Air. It dazed him a little but then he used Quick Fang. It did 167 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Shen Storm again. It did 601 damage since it was a critical. Then I beat Michael. When the battle ended I saw Michael lying on the floor. All the girls woke up. Then Michael disappeared. Zeno walked out of the door. "Good luck beating me," he said. "I beat you since Round 2," I said. Then he turned into his attack forme. I got to attack first. I used Shen Storm. It did 278 damage. Then he used Zeno Fury. It did 278 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Sky Blade's Teffla Coil. It did 500 damage. It beat Zeno. When the battle ended Zeno disappeared and I saw the king of all of the Shendaa walk up to me. "You have done well, but not well enough," he said. Then he disappeared. "Lets leave before I get spooked out even more," Sarah said. Then about 20 minutes later we got to Ribular Island. I told the staff leaders, Dina, and Joe all that happened. Then I had to put a shirt on because I did not want to be embarrassed some more. Then the intercom turned on. _Semifinals are about to begin. Taylor's Opponent will be Luna. Alle's opponent will be Acilla. Taylor's is first. _Then Luna and I ran to the common room. "Luna, we will still be good friends, even if one of us loses," I said. "I agree," Luna said. Then we started the battle. "Monarch, Rupert, and Roxie," Luna said. "Sky Blade, Rocky, Tremor," I said. Then I got to attack first.

I used Shen Storm. It did 367 damage to Monarch, 189 damage to Rupert, and 200 damage to Roxie. Then she used Aeros Special. It did 156 damage to Sky Blade. Then I seceded to use Teffla Coil. It did 200 damage to Monarch, 190 damage to Rupert, and 378 damage to Roxie. Then Roxie and Rupert were defeated. Then she used Aeros Special and it did 500 damage to my Sky Blade. It beat it. "Man you are strong Luna," I said. Then I used Shen Storm beating her Monarch. Later in the common room Luna said, "Wow, I knew you would make it into the Finals, you are super strong," Luna said. Then Rupert came in. "Hello, Taylor and _LUNA_! Well I am going to make you Fighter Rank 11. That means you will have 9 more ranks to go," Rupert said. Then he stamped my card. Then he stamped Luna's card hastily. Then he took off. "Look Alle and Acilla are on T.V.!" Sarah said, as she came through the door. I saw the T.V. The battle looked harsh. About 5 minutes later Acilla's Teffla and Alle's Equinas were neck to neck. Then her Equinas used her strongest move. It beat her Teffla. About 5 minutes later Alle and Acilla came out laughing. "Taylor, I have to battle you!" Alle said. "I knowI am scared," I said. "Why," she said. "I saw you on T.V.," I said, "You are even more violent on T.V. then in real life." "Thanks," Alle said," and good job all of you." Then Todd stamped their cards. We all headed to the fossil dorms to rest after what long day we had.

**Taylor's Team: **Sky Blade rank 19 Rocky rank 19 Tremor rank 19

**Alle's Team:** Equinas rank 19 Momo rank 17 Kaishin rank 18

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord rank 18 Guan rank 17 Omias rank 17

**Luna's Team: **Monarch rank 18 (Aeros) Rupert rank 17 (Guan) Roxie rank 17(Onyx)

**Acilla's Team: **Teffla rank 19 Chaimei (Machai) rank 18 Blazer(Lugmos) rank 18


	12. The Final Battle

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 12

I decided I was going to see Joe for a second before I went to sleep. When I got to his tower he said, "Congratulations, yall will make me proud." "Thanks Joe, but are you okay," I asked. "What do you mean pardner?" Joe asked. "Well your skin is reddish and a little dry, but Alle has 15 different kinds of lotion so you could be better," I said. "No thanks, I am good," Joe said. "Okay." Then I left. Then I headed to the dorms. When I got there, Luna and Acilla were back to back asleep, and Sarah stretched out on her bed. Alle was asleep on our bed. Since it was so humid I decided to take my shirt off. Then Alle woke up. "Man, you are so hot, why did you have to take that shirt off, it is now 1000 degrees hotter," Alle said. "Ha-ha," I said. Then I went to bed. I had weird dreams about me being separated from Alle. Then I woke up. I yawned. Sarah was already up watching cartoons. She was currently watching SpongeBob. "Ha-ha, that is so funny," Sarah said. Then she asked if I could cook breakfast. Then I decided to cook some French toast. When Acilla and Luna woke up they saw me. "OMG, he looks so good," Luna said. "The food does to," Acilla said. Then I was finished. Alle woke up. "How did you sleep," I asked. "Mrph," Alle said. She was not a morning person. Then I served everyone. "OMG, I love it," Luna said. "More please," Sarah said. She literally inhaled it. "Man, I wish I cooked this good," Acilla said. "Mrph," Alle said half asleep. Then she took a bite. "OMG THIS IS SO GOOD," Alle said. "Now you are awake," I said. "Ha-ha very funny," Alle said. Then we all got dressed. I decided to wear something different today. I wore a Black Hoodie, a Blue t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Then we all walked outside. The intercom turned on. _The finals are getting underway, Alle and Taylor please come to the Common Room immediately! Oh yeah, don't try to steal their hair or else you will be kicked off the islands. Thank you._ Then me and Alle ran. When we got to the common room the staff leaders ushered us into the stadium. I saw Sarah, Acilla, and Luna all screaming. Cole, Lester, and Lola right next to them. Luna was kissing Cole. I saw Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen next to Sarah. Rupert stood on the end as far away from Luna as he can. I saw Joe cheering me on, I saw a whole bunch of people. Then the battle started.

"Equinas, Momo, and Kaishin, lets go!" Alle said. "Sky Blade, Rocky, Tremor lets go!" I said. Then according to Alle's stats she got to go first. "Equinas, Equinas X on Rocky!" it did 156 damage to Rocky. Then she signaled me so then it was my turn. "Tremor, Shen Storm!" It did 289 damage to each of her vivosaurs. It beat her Momo. "Momo, noooooooooooooo," Alle said, "I am not going to overreact because I have 2 more left!" Then I signaled her that my turn was over. "Equinas, Equinas X on Tremor," It did 145 damage to Tremor. Then I got to attack next. "Sky Blade, use Teffla Coil on that Equinas," I said. It did 356 damage. It beat Alle's Equinas. "Equinas! Ok now I will use a Super Strong Move, Kaishin, Kaishin Wave!" It did 400 damage to all my vivosaurs. Then I used Tremor's Shen Storm. It attacked doing 245 damage. It almost beat her Kaishin. Then she used Kaishin Wave. It beat Rocky and Tremor. "Strong move Alle, now I will show you something that you will never guess," I said. "Good luck beating me," she said. Then I used Teffla Coil and it did 712 damage. It beat her Kaishin making me win the battle. Then I went to the common room.

I saw Alle. "You beat me! You are super strong then," Alle said. "Well I couldn't have won at all without my vivosaurs!" I said. "Yep, its all them who have helped," Alle said. Then Joe came up to me. He stamped both of our cards. "Rank 20 pardners, can I see you 2 up in my suite," Joe said. Then he put a hand on my back. It was ice cold and dry. Then we headed up there to it. We went up the elevator. We saw Joe. "Hi Joe," we said. "You Foolssssss, you humansss would totally believe me" Joe/ whatever he was said. "Uh Joe, I have a question," Alle said. Then she let out her vivosaurs. "Alle, wait, we are in a building!" I said. "Oops, then she quickly put her vivosaurs back into their dino medals."Ha-ha, I am victorioussssss," Joe/snake guy said. "Joe, you sound like a snake," Alle said. "You want to know why, I am part of the Shendaa Clan, I am KING TITOA," Joe/King Titoa said. "I took over Joe's body and well I want your bodies now!" King Titoa said. Then suddenly everything went black. When I woke up I saw Sarah waking me up. "Sarah, where's Alle!"I asked frantically. "She's right there," Sarah said. Then I saw her lying on the ground. I kissed her like the full on kind. Then she woke up. "You kissed me again," Alle said. "Well, one last kiss," I said. Then all of us went inside a building where Dina motioned us in. Then we looked through the window. The Mammoth Vision was Flying in. It was Joe. No it was King Titoa. _Hello Joe Wildwest here to bring you sad news, the champion of the Dina Cup was actually part of the Shendaa. So were his friends Alle Sereza, Sarah Macao, Luna Lexington, and Acilla. They are all part of the Shendaa. If you find them bring them to me. _Then Alle said, "That #$%^. He cant just lie to the people like that!" "What does #$%^ mean," Sarah asked. "It means a girl dog," Luna said. "OK,my dog is a #$%^ then," Sarah said. Then we cautiously walked outside. "Ha, there you are," Todd said. "Stop digadig, you are under arrest," Pauleen said. "Stop, Joe was lying he is actually the King of the Shendaa." I said. "Sure," Rupert said. "We trusted you ever since we came to the island," Todd said. "Stop," Sarah said. She was crying. "My friends and I aren't part of the Shendaa, we are everyday people like you, we don't do bad things. We only beat the bad things," Sarah said. "Sure we will believe a six year old," Rupert said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Then Sarah said," Enough, I will not take this any longer." Then she let out her T-Rex Lord. "Sarah," I said almost crying. "She's buying us time," Alle said. Then we ran up to Joe's suite. We saw Joe, with his body on the floor, in his place was the king himself. "Sssssso, you made it here," he said. "Prepare to lose Lizard Face," I said. "That's likely," he said sarcastically. Then his eyes glowed a bright purple. Alle, Luna, and Acilla turned to stone. "That isss my ssspecial ability, I can turn any living thing into stone just by looking at it," he said. Then his eyes glowed brighter and I guessed he extended his stone vision and made everyone to stone because it was stone quiet. "Now we battle," he said. He turned into his attack forme. I let out my vivosaurs.

He got to attack first. He used Titoa Fang. It did 123 damage to Rocky. I used Shen Storm to start off. It did 367 damage to him. It made him at one third of his health. Then he used Titoa Knockout. It hit Tremor and immediately made him faint and turn into his dino medal. Then I got mad and used Teffla coil. It did 267 damage. Then he skipped his turn. Then I skipped my turn to save up FP. Then he used Titoa Knockout. It beat Rocky. Then I saw Sky Blade's Eyes Glowing blue. He spoke to me. _My special power has been unlocked, I can use Twister!_ Then I told him to use it. It created a tornado. It beat Titoa because it did exactly 1000 damage. Then I saw Teffla. Where the yellow parts were they turned black, where the black spots were they had turned a bright blue. His stomach was white. That is why Acilla's Teffla had Blue Wings. Then I saw Titoa on the ground. "How did you win," he asked weakly. "I used my full force of my vivosaurs on you, and now accept that you lost or else Sky Blade will do his Twister move again!" I said. Then he said, if I ever come to life, you will be my first target!" he said. Then he turned to smoke. Then everybody woke up. "You saved the world!" Alle said. Then she kissed me really hard. "Awwww," Luna, Joe, and Acilla said. Then Sarah came running up with Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen. "We are so sorry," the 3 staff leaders said in unison. "Its okay, were cool!" I said. "Thank you," they all said. Then everybody else that we knew came up to congratulate me. Cole kissed Luna really hard. Lester wouldn't stop laughing. Then Joe told us to follow him. There was a reporter that filmed us on TV. _**Hello, I am Joe Wildwest and I am here to say that these 3 islands have gone through some pretty crazy stuff throughout the years but I am pleased to say that Taylor Medina, was the one who saved the world. Come on up Taylor. **__"Hi," I said. "I am pleased to be hear but I couldn't have done all of this without my friends. These are my friends, Sarah. She was the first person I met." I said. "HI," Sarah said a little shy. "This is my girlfriend Alle. She was met when Joe/Titoa asked me to join Patrol Team Number2. And this is Luna," I said. "Luna and I collided and we immediately became friends. And last of our group is Acilla. We met her from the semifinals. We knew immediately that we were going to be good friends," I said. __**Folks that is all for now, see yall later.**_ "Good job you guys," Joe said.

Then when we got to the dorms we all fell asleep like stones. I made that joke and Acilla almost gave me a black eye. Then we al went to sleep. I fell into a nice dream.


	13. Shendaa Commanders

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 13

I was going to start digging some new fossils when I saw the Mammoth Vision come up. It had Dina. _**Thanks to Taylor and his friends for saving the world. In honor of that we will be having a new cup. It is not as long and is only 8 rounds. It is called the Vivosaur Cup. Sign-ups are at Ribular Island. Good luck. And a quick note is that we need Taylor, Sarah, Alle, Luna, and Acilla to please come to Joe's Suite, thank you.**_ "All Right!" I said. Then I met up with Alle. "Where's everybody else," I asked. "They are already on a helicopter," Alle said. Then we ran to the Heliport. We boarded one small helicopter. Then we got to Cranial Island. It was raining. Me and Alle were like, "OMG, it is raining!" "Yes digadig, it is one of the monsoons that we get once a year," Pauleen said. "Hi Pauleen," we said. "Hello, Joe's waiting," Pauleen said. Then we ran to the elevator. When we got to the top Acilla asked," What took you so long?" "Who cares," I said. Then Joe came down the steps that I guess led to his house. "Hello pardners, thanks a lot for comin' cause the Shendaa Commanders are still out and about. I want you guys to find em' and bring em' to me," Joe said. "All right," we all said in unison. Then Joe asked if we were hungry because it was 12:00 and we still haven't had breakfast. "All right," Sarah said. Then I volunteered to cook because Joe was about to get Lucky Charms out. "Thanks pardner, I am a bad cook anyways," Joe said. Then I began to make _Cinnamon Rolls._ It took me 20 minutes and when I was finished Sarah screamed. "**Cinnamon Rolls!"** We all face palmed. Then I served everyone. "OMG, these are sooooooo good," Sarah said. "Mmm," Alle said. "OMG, these are so good. You should make a restaurant and you could become rich and I could get 90% of the money because I gave you the idea," Luna said. "Ha-ha, that will totally happen," I said sarcastically. "These are good," Acilla said. "Man, you could make a million dollas off these cinnamon rolls!" Joe said. Everybody was extremely ravenous. Then we said goodbye to Joe and set off.

Luna looked at Ilium Island but I knew why she chose that. Cole was there. Sarah and Acilla chose Ribular Island and Me and Alle chose Cranial. Then we all looked. Alle looked at Mt. Krakanak, I looked at Dust Dunes, I even got Pauleen to look at Rainbow Canyon. Then I saw all three of the commanders. They all had a sad look on their face. "This sssucks, that brat beat the king," Zeno said. "Shush, Zeno, someone is near us," Sabrina said as she turned into her human forme. Then I walked out from behind the sand dune. "The brat," Michael said. "Yes," I said. "How did you beat our boss," Sabrina asked. "I am just boss like that," I said. "Well we don't know until you beat all three of us at the same time," Zeno said."o.k.," I said. Then we started.

I let out Sky Blade, Rocky, and Tremor. I decided to use Tremor's Shen Storm. It did 345 damage to each of those snakes. Then Zeno used Flame Strike. It did 123 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Teffla Coil. It did 267 damage to each of the opposing vivosaurs. Then Sabrina used Poisonous Fury. It did 120 damage to Rocky. Then I used Shen Storm again. It did 367 damage and beat all 3 of them.

I saw them on the ground. "How do you beat us like that?" Zeno said. "Its like you have superhuman strength," Sabrina said. "Hold on, I thought I have superhuman strength," Michael said. "Well I just use my vivosaurs," I said. "Well that's obvious," Sabrina said. "How about you come with me because Joe wants you," I said. Then they had to say yes. I took them to Joe's Suite. "Thanks pardner, and I will think of something for you 3," Joe said, "Here, you get this prize." He gave me a Miraculous Fossil Rock. I didn't know what to do with it until I remembered Sail and Tri-Joke. Then I ran to the cleaning room. I gave it to Sail. It evolved and became a Nycto Ace! It looked like a green Wyvern. "Awesome," I said. _Thanks_ Sail said. Then I was off.

The intercom turned on. _The Vivosaur Cup is underway. Round 1 is starting. Now Taylor's opponent will be Cole. _Then I ran to the common room. "Hey, did you know my dad invented shuffling," Cole said. "Cool I guess," I said. Then we started the battle.

Cole had boneysaurs. He had a B-Lambeo, a B-Rex, and a B-Ptera. Then I used my vivosaurs. He got to attack first because they were so fast. He used boney chomp and it did 100 damage to Tremor. Then I used Shen Storm and it did 300 damage to each of his vivosaurs. I beat all of them.

Later in the common room…. "How did you beat me so easily?" Cole asked. "I don't know," I said. "Well Luna is going to be surprised," Cole said. Then he left. At that moment Todd came in and congratulated me. He stamped my card to fighter level 13. "7 more levels to go," Todd said. "Thank you," I said. "You're welcome," Todd said. Then I caught up with the group. "We all made it into Round 2!" Sarah said. "Awesome," I said. Then we headed to the fossil dorms.

**Taylor's Team: **Sky Blade rank 20 Rocky rank 20 Tremor rank 20

**Sarah's Team: **T-Rex Lord rank 20, Guan rank 20, Omias rank 20

**Alle's Team: **Equinas rank 20 Momo rank 20 Kaishin rank 20

**Luna's Team: **Monarch(Aeros) rank 20 Rupert(Guan) rank 20 Roxie(Onyx) rank 20

**Acilla's Team:** Wind Breeze(Teffla) Chaimei(Machai) rank 20 Blazer(Lugmos) rank 20


	14. Zongazonga

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 14

"Hey you guys check this out," Sarah said. "What," Alle said. "I found this lying on the floor," Sarah said. It was the matchups for Round 2 of the vivosaur cup. "Awesome," Luna said. Then we headed to Cranial Island because it said that Round 2 was there. Then we decided to go to the museum. "Long time no see old bean," Professor Scatterly said. "Yep," I said. "Well what are you here for," Prof. Scatterly asked. "We are just looking around," I said. "OOOOOOH, what does this button do," Sarah asked. "That is a time machine," Prof. Scatterly said. "Technology these days," Acilla said. Then he asked if I wanted to be teleported. I said yes. He told me about the Calio Slablets and about Zongazonga. Then he said the time machine will teleport me to the time Dina fought him. "Will you do it," Prof. Scatterly asked. "Yes," I said. Then I stepped on to some weird platform. Then I was teleported. I was in a cylindrical tube. Then I heard Joe's Voice. "In 3, 2, 1!" Then I was launched. I was going super fast. I felt like I was on Sheikra at Six Flags. Please don't ask me about it, it is extremely embarrassing. Don't ask Alle about it because she will give it to you in detail and it is disturbing. Then I landed on some castle like thing. A skull came out of my pocket. "I am ready Taylor to fight," It was Rupert's voice just not as deep as it is now. Then I saw Rupert on top of some steps but their was some eerie thing about his eyes. They were not gold but empty sockets with purple lights in them, much like a B-Lambeo. "So, you came but I am not impressed because you won the Dina cup," Rupert/ Zongazonga said. "Whatever, lets get started," I said. _ZONGAZONGA ZONGAZONGA Zongazonga. _Rupert/ZZ said. "Prepare to die. I saw his face glow blue and I saw a skull come out of it. Then Rupert's body fell to the ground. Rupert quickly got his body back. Then I saw the skull. It got bigger and bigger. Soon it started to grow horns, like the devils. Then blue flames came from behind its head. Then it grew a body like a Z-Rex. Then it had huge boney claws that sprouted from its back. It head turned into a B-Rex head. It had teeth like daggers. Its eyes were empty sockets. Then he opened his eyes. They were piercing gold. Then I had a quick flashback of something I never forgot.

_ I was in my house when I saw my mom and dad talking to each other in the kitchen. My sister was eating her granola bar because today was our last day of school. I was only 8 years old. My sister was 5. Then for a moment when I was staring at my dad I swear he had eyes like Zongazonga. I screamed. Then he grabbed my sister and took off. Nooo, me and my mom screamed. Then about 1 day later we found my dads and my sisters body. They were caught in a vehicle crash. I swear I saw in the distance a ghostly dinosaur in the distance but I was only 8 and that could have been anything._

"You," I said. "Well, I did do that. Your dad was a very good majestic vessel," ZZ said. That set me over the edge. I let out Sky Blade, Rocky, and Tremor. He used himself, and two Z-Rexes. Then I used Shen Storm doing 200 damage to each vivosaur. Then Zongazonga used Ghost King. It did 245 damage to Rocky. Then I used Teffla Dive. It did 123 damage to one of the Z-Rexes beating it. Then I saw a glowing light. It was revived. I got it now, a Zombie doesn't die. Then it used Creep Tactics. It did 145 damage to Rocky. Then I switched my vivosaurs so that Rocky was the only one in the AZ. Then I used Raja Peta. It did 245 damage to each vivosaur. It beat both Z-Rexes but they immediately revived themselves. Then I stopped my turn. Zongazonga used Zombie roar. Then his other Z-Rex used zombie roar. They did 200 damage total to each of my vivosaurs. Then I used Shen Storm. It did 200 damage to each vivosaur. Then his Z-Rexes revived themselves again. "You wont win," Zongazonga said. Then he used Ghost King and it did 200 damage to Rocky beating him. "Rocky!" I said. I could hear Zongazonga laughing inside of my head. Then I decided to use Shen Storm which beat all the vivosaurs.

Zongazonga was on the ground in skull form. "How did you beat me?" he asked. "Well, I used my vivosaurs," I said. "No, not that. I put a lot of misery in your life but you still beat me," he said. "Well I just decided that when I battle I ignore those things," I said. "Well that wont work in the future," Zongazonga said. Then he blew up! Then I was teleported back to the museum. The intercom was on. _Round 2 of the vivosaur cup will begin. Taylor's opponent will be Lester. Please enter the common room immediately. _Then I saw Lester. "You wont beat me at all punk," Lester said. Then we started the battle.

Lester had a B-Brachio, a B-Tricera, and a B-Rex. I let out my vivosaurs. _Low on LP, high on attack_ I thought. _Don't forget the support effects_ Sail said from inside my pocket. _They look creepy too_ Tri-Joke said. Then I used Shen Storm. It did 267 damage to each vivosaur. It beat B-Tricera. Then he used Boney Roar. It did 100 damage to each of my vivosaurs. Then I used Raja Peta. It did 200 damage to each vivosaur and it beat them.

In the common room Lester said, "Man you are like a soloist at a rock band!" "Thanks, if that was a compliment," I said. "It was," Lester said. Then he left. Pauleen came into the room. "Good job digadig, that was awesome!" Then she stamped my card. I was now Rank 14! "6 more to go digadig," Pauleen said. Then she left. I saw Sarah, Luna, Acilla, and Alle. "We all done with Round 2 and now we are going to Round 3!" Sarah said. "Awesome," I said. Then we headed to the fossil dorms.


	15. The CISDM

**I finally found out how to do the line things!**

**Taylor: Finally!**

**Me:Shut up**

**Taylor: :I**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 15

I was heading to the fossil dorms when Dina ran over to me and gave me a flyer. It said **Calling the Strongest Fighters. This is the CISDM or the Caliosteo Island Sudden Death Match. You will have to use your strength against 5 fighters in a row. They are Todd as Round 1, Pauleen as Round 2, Rupert as round 3, Joe Wildwest round 4, and Dina as Round 5. Prepare for battle.** "Awesome," I said. "Well good luck, If you lose then you are totally screwed," Dina said. "Well thanks," I said. "Oh yeah after each match you win you Rank up. Well if you win you will be rank 19. Then you will have to do Round 3 of the Vivosaur Cup and become a rank 20 fighter. As you know, they put you in only because you are super strong," Dina said. "Thanks," I said. Then I headed to the lobby and waited. Then I saw Alle, Luna, Sarah, and Acilla. I told them about it. "I heard," Acilla said. "Good luck," Luna said. "I know you are gonna win," Sarah said. "Good luck," Alle said. Then she kissed me on the cheek. "Awwww," all my friends said. Then the intercom turned on. _The CISDM is starting. Taylor, please enter the common room. _Then all my friends told me good luck and I left. I saw Todd. "Hey, you know I am not losing at all today," he said. "Ok, but good luck," I said. Then I started the battle.

Todd had a Barbaros, which evolved from Stego, he had a Geneos, which evolved from Edapho, he also had a Parium. Then I let out Sky Blade, Rocky, and Tremor. I decided to use Raja Mega first. It did 280 damage to Parium. Then it was Todd's turn. He used Barbaros Mist. It did 189 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Teffla Soar. It did 289 damage to Parium and beat it. It gave Todd a lot of FP. Then I used Tremor's Power Scale. It also let me use Raja Mega doing 289 damage to Geneos. Then he used Barbaros Mist. It did 200 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Raja Mega and it did 200 damage to Geneos sending it back into its Dino Medal. Then I ended my turn. Todd used Barbaros Mist, and it did 250 damage to Sky Blade beating it for the FIRST TIME! That gave me a bunch of LP so I used Shen Storm doing 800 damage to Barbaros. It beat it.

"Man, you are really strong," Todd said. "Thanks," I said. "Good luck beating Pauleen," Todd said. "I will totally need it," I said. Then they told me to go to the common room and I felt a weird feeling. Then I saw my card. It automatically changed to rank 15. "AWESOME," I said.

* * *

**Meanwhile….** A boy named Ace was really excited. He was going to be 14 tomorrow. He was watching the strongest fossil fighter ever. "Taylor Medina," he said. He saw him battle Pauleen. "I wish I was watching this live and not on TV," Ace said. "It costs a lot of money to go to the Caliosteo Islands," his mom said. "That would be my 14th birthday wish, to have my very own vivosaur," Ace said. He watched as Taylor used his Tremor to take out Pauleen's Saichan. Then he saw Pauleen's Omias retaliate but didn't do much to his Rocky. Then he watched as his Sky Blade take out Omias. Her S-Raptor stood no chance against the fury of his vivosaurs. It was immediately gone. Then the S-Raptor flew up against the domed ceiling and cracked it. It lost but the announcers said that the CISDM would start tomorrow. "On my birthday," Ace said. "Yep," his dad said. Then he went to go eat dinner.

* * *

"Dude, you beat Pauleen and Todd in a row," Alle said. "Yep," I said. Then he looked on the Calendar on the wall for some reason. Then total shock went onto my face. My card flashed the number 16 because I ranked up but I didn't care about that. Today was August 23, tomorrow is my birthday, August 24! "Tomorrows my birthday!" I said. "Awesome," Alle said. After some excitedly chat we all went to bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**"Ace go to bed, its 11:00 p.m," Ace's mom said. "Fine," he said. He fell asleep dreaming of becoming a fossil fighter.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Alle, Luna, Acilla, and Sarah all said surprise. They all gotten me gifts. "Thanks," I said groggily. Then I quickly took a shower and changed. Then I heard the intercom. _Taylor vs. Rupert is starting in 10 minutes. Please come now. _Then I went to the common room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**"Happy birthday Ace you are now 14!" his mom and dad said excitedly. "Thanks," he said. Then he quickly went to the TV and turned it on. He saw the battle barely starting, Taylor vs. Rupert.

* * *

I had to concentrate hard because Rupert was very good and smart at battling. "Mapo King, Tanstro, and Archaeo lets go!" Rupert said. Then I let out my vivosaurs. I used Teffla soar and it did 300 damage to Archaeo beating it. That want hard, I thought. Then he used Royal Splash. It did 400 damage to Rocky. "Uhhhhh," I said. Then I used Shen Storm beating the Tanstro. Then he used Royal Splash. It did 400 damage to Rocky beating it. Then I used Teffla coil. It did 500 damage to Mapo King. Then I used Power Scale to level out the LP. Rupert then used Royal Splash. It did 300 damage to Sky Blade. Then I finished it off and used Teffla Coil. It did 800 damage and beat it.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**"Yeah!" Ace said. "That fighter is really good," his mom said. "Yeah," his dad said. "I really want to be a fighter like him!" Ace said. Then he heard the announcers. _It looks like Taylor is having a special day today, today is his birthday and he is 14!_ "What," we have the same birthday!" Ace said. "That's cool," his mom and dad said.

* * *

My card magically got the number 17 on it. Then the intercom turned. _Taylor vs. Joe Wildwest will start. Please enter stadium in 5 minutes. _"Good luck," Alle said kissing my cheek. "Thanks," I said a little red. Then I entered the stadium. I saw Joe. "Good luck pardner, just because you are part of my patrol team, I am not gonna go easy on ya," Joe said. "Thanks Joe," I said. Then we started the battle.

Joe had a Ptera, a Bulgon, and a Giga Allo. I let out my vivosaurs. I got to go first. Joe had bad support effects on me so I switched to make Tremor in the SZ only. I used Shen Storm. It did 300 damage to each vivosaur. It beat Bulgon so the support effects were off. Then I ended my turn. His Ptera used Ptera dive. It did 100 damage to Sky Blade. Then I attacked with Sky Blade. It used Teffla Coil. It did 400 damage to both vivosaurs beating both of them!

In the common room Joe was so amazed that I beat him so well. "Good job, but yer gonna need luck against Dina cuz she is super strong," Joe said. Then he left. My card magically got the number 18 on it. Then Alle said, "Good job. I knew you could win!" She then kissed me on the lips. Then we stopped because the intercom said, _Taylor vs. Dina will be starting, please enter stadium immediately. _Then all my friends told me good luck.

I saw Dina waiting. "Good job you actually made it this far, but let me warn you. Just because you are my friends I wont go easy on you," she said. "All right, sounds fair," I said. Then we started the battle. Dina had a Teffla, a V-Ripper, and a Lugmos. I let out my vivosaurs. I got to go first. I used Sky Blade's Teffla Soar. It did 300 damage to Lugmos. Then she got to attack. She used Lugmos Lava doing 200 damage to each of my vivosaurs. Then I saw Sky Blade's eyes glowing. He turned black and yellow like when I battle Titoa. I used Teffla Tornado. It did 500 damage to each vivosaur. It beat Lugmos and V-Ripper. Then her Teffla had a look of shock on its face. It used Teffla coil and it did 300 damage to each of my vivosaurs. Then I used Teffla Tornado beating her Teffla.

"How did you beat me?" Dina asked. "I really don't know, my Teffla only does that when we are in dire situations or when it gets strong," I said. By the end of the battle it turned back to normal. Then Dina said "You are the new strongest." "Thanks," I said. Then I saw Alle, Acilla, Luna, and Sarah. "Good Job," they all said. Then we all heard the intercom turn on. _Round 3 of the vivosaur cup will start_. _Taylors opponent is Lola._ Then I ran back into the common room only to see her. Then we started the battle. Lola had a B-Rex, a B-Brachio, and a B-Plesio. I battled with all my might.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**"Come on Taylor, come on!" Ace said. He was wanting to see him go to the rank 4 of the vivosaur cup. He watched his Teffla take out B-Plesio. He saw his Giga Raja take out B-Brachio. He saw his Shenliu take out B-Rex. "Yes," Ace said. "Ace, we are going to the Golden Spoon to get some frozen yogurt for your birthday," his mom said. "Okay," Ace said as he turned off the TV.

* * *

I felt the weird feeling when I saw my card turn to Rank 20. I was the maximum rank. Then I saw a note from Alle. It said. _Hi Taylor,_

_Meet me in the fossil lawn and lets hurry._

At 8:00 I met her. "Hi, thanks for coming," Alle said. "Your welcome," I said. Then she said, "You are the nicest person I ever met. I love you so much," she said. "I love you too," I SAID. Then we kissed for a very long time. Then we heard voices. "There he is," I heard. Then a man came out with a dart gun. He shot it at me and I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**A mysterious ending!**

**Taylor: Tell me tell me!**

**Me:No**

**Taylor:Please?**

**Me:No, **

**Taylor: :(**


	16. Kidnapped!

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 16

**Taylor:Finally I could know**

**Me: Be quiet**

**Taylor:I am going to tell them spoilers about the story.**

**Me: *Grabs Taylor's mouth and makes him be quiet***

* * *

All I remembered was Alle screaming. I fell to the ground and blacked out. I don't know what happened at all. I only woke up to the sound of Sky Blade, Rocky, and Tremor crying help. I woke up. I was on some boat. The waves were choppy and the boat moved back and forth. I saw the dino medals in a trash can. I tried to reach for them but I was tied really well. I heard voices coming from the deck. "When this boat hits land we will kill him," a mans voice said. "No," I said. Then I pushed as hard as I could. I pulled one of my arms free. Then I yanked at the ropes around the other rope. Thank goodness my arms were so buff because of digging for fossils. Then I got the other rope off. Then I bent down and I undone the ones at my feet. Then I did the other one. I was free. Then I hurriedly went to the trashcan and got the 3 dino medals. Then I ran out to the side of the boat. Only to see the man that kidnapped me. "Where do you think you're going," he asked. He was tall and fat. That's when I took off pushing right through him. "Wow," I said. I had no idea that I was that strong. Then he started chasing me. We was really slow. Then I jumped off the side and fell into the nice warm water. It made me feel like I was in Hawaii. Then I let out my Sky Blade. I flew on his back. I heard the man say," you will not get away with any of this!"Then I stuck my tongue out at him. I felt like Sarah because she always does that. Then we flew away at top speed.(500 miles per hour). Then Sky Blade slowed down. _Are you tired Sky Blade _I asked. _A little and well you look tired_ Sky Blade said. Then we decided to stop at a neighborhood that was along the coast. I had no idea what state we were in. Then I put Sky Blade back into his dino medal.

I walked around the neighborhood and then I decided to stop at one of the houses. I knocked on the door. I had no idea how exhausted and hungry I was. Then a woman opened the door. "Honey, It is 10:00 at night," she said. "I am so sorry," I said. "You look so tired," she said. "Well I am lost and have no home," I said. Then she told me to go shower. When I did she cooked some pasta and the most amazing garlic bread I have ever tasted. Then a boy about my age came down the stairs with a sleepy look on his face. "Mom, who is this," he asked with his voice cracking. "Honey, I really don't know but he is lost and has no home," she said. Then I turned around. "OMG, its Taylor Medina the ultimate fossil fighter!" the boy said his voice cracking extremely bad. "Ace, I really don't know," she said. "Mom," he said. Then I said, "I was kidnapped by some weird people. I am also trying to find my way back to the Caliosteo Islands.""I want to come with you," Ace said. "Ace tomorrow is your first day of high school," his mom said. "Mom, I will go but can Taylor go to," Ace asked. "Ok, but we will sign him in first," his mom said. "High School!" I said. I have never been to a public school since 5th grade. My mom always tutored me. Then about 10 minutes later we arrived at **West Lincoln High School.** Then Ace's mom registered me and I was in. They gave me my schedule. Then we left when the ladies there said, "12:00 at night, a good time to register." "Then Ace and I went to sleep and his mom soon woke both of us up. "Wake up, time for school!" she said. "MOM," Ace said. Then we got dressed got a homemade doughnut and went out the door. The school was so close so we walked. It took us 5 minutes to get there. We entered the school doors. It was total chaos. I saw the jocks with the cheerleaders, the nerds reading a book together, the geeks playing there 3DS. I also saw the biggest, toughest looking kids come up to us. "So, if it isn't Ace and his new wannabe friend," one of them said.

"I am not a wannabe," I said calmly. "Sure," one of the kids said. "I told you I am not a wannabe," I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "Wannabe, wannabe," they said. That set me off the cliff. "I told you I am not a wannabe," I said. I pushed the biggest one on the wall and pinned him. "How did you?" he asked scared. "Listen to me, if you are going to bother us then I will show you who to mess with," I said with a lot of hostility in my voice. I wanted Rocky to tear him apart limb by limb. Then the whole school turned around to see me pin the biggest bully in the world. "OMG," all the girls said leaving the jocks. The jocks had a total look of shock on their faces. Mostly from the girls leaving him. It got silent. Then I heard footsteps. Ghostly footsteps. "Ahhhh," they all screamed. Ace took off down the hallway. Then I was all by myself. I saw a ghostly white figure down a hallway. It got so cold I could see my breath. It said _leave_. I was petrified from the terror. _Leave!_ It said and then it disappeared. Then everything was back to normal. Ace didn't remember the ghost or did anyone else. Then we went through 5 periods all right. Last period, Wind Ensemble. I had to try out right now. I played the Stringed Bass. I easily made it in. "How did you do that," Ace asked. "I don't know," I said. Then the bell rang and we went home. "How was school boys," Ace's mom said. "Horrible," we both said. Then I told Ace's mom about something that made Ace literally bounce off the walls.

"Can Ace and I go to the Caliosteo Islands," I asked. "Um, sure I guess," she said. "Yes," me and Ace said. "Be very careful and please come and visit," Ace's mom said. "Thanks mom," Ace said. Then we were off on Sky Blade. About 3 hours later we stopped at an old run down In-N-Out. We got some food and we were off. Then we saw some nice coral reef. Sky Blade flew close to the water and we got up close to it. It was absolutely beautiful. Then about 2 hours later we were asleep on Sky Blades back. _We are here_ Sky Blade said. "We are here," I shouted. "Yay," Ace said. Then we landed. I ran to the fossil dorms. I found room 254 and slowly opened the door.

* * *

**Taylor: stupid cliffhangers!**

**Me:I will update soon**

**Ace:Yeah**

**Alle: I wanna see my bf**

**Sarah: Yeah**

**Me: All of you you shut up or I will change the story and right when he opens the door he will blow up:)**

**Taylor:What!**

**Me:Yes now SHUT UP!**


	17. Naila and Ace

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 17

**Taylor: I can finally see my GF.**

**Me: Your welcome**

**Sky Blade: 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis does not own fossil fighters**

**Rocky:Wy isnt it 1Teffla1GigaRaja1Shenliu**

**Me:Because it sounds weird.**

**Tremor:Why am I last**

**Me:Rockie's just jealous**

**Rocky:Hey**

**Sky Blade: Onward!**

* * *

I slowly opened the door. I was tackled by 4 girls. "Your back, your back," they screamed like six year olds. Well it didn't count Sarah because she was six. Then Alle kissed me. I saw Ace from the corner of my eye looking at me weird. Then Alle stopped and asked what happened. "Well when Alle and I had a little talk thing some random people came. They had guns that shot darts that made you fall asleep. I woke up like 5 hours later I was on some boat. They also threw away my dino medals. Then I somehow escaped and grabbed them and ran. I ran into the guy who captured me. He was tall and fat. Then I let out Sky Blade to give me a ride. We flew for a whole day until we arrived at a small beach town. I flew toward one house that really caught my eye. I knocked on the door and it turns out to be Ace's house. His family took me in but we only stayed for a day. We went to a high school called West Lincoln High. It was crazy because some dumb bully picked on me and Ace but I sent him to the nurse's office. Then we also saw a ghost. It was really dark with deep purple eyes telling me to leave," I said out of breath. "Wow, was that all," Alle said. "Nope, then we got home from school and told Ace's mom about going to the Caliosteo Islands. Then we got here," I said.

"That was crazy!" Luna said. "It was," Ace said. "At least you're okay," Acilla said. "That's good," Alle said. Then we went to bed since it was 3:00 in the morning. When we woke up Dina and Joe and all the other staff leaders were there. "Good thing you are all right," Dina said. "Yay, the cup can continue," Todd and Rupert said. Then the intercom turned on. It was Joe's voice. _Round 4 will be starting. The vivosaur cup is continuing because Taylor is back from his kidnappers. Taylor's opponent will be Naila. Please enter the stadium immediately. _I ran to the common room only to see a girl about 14. "Hey, I will not lose to you," she said. "O.K.," I said. Then we entered the coliseum. Naila had an Aeros named Sky Scraper. She also had a Tricera and a Pacro. We started immediately.

I let out Sky Blade, Rocky and Tremor. I got to attack first. I used Shen Storm and it did 300 damage to each vivosaur. "Sky Scraper use Aeros Special," Naila said. It did 190 damage to Sky Blade. Then Sky Blade's eyes glowed blue and he turned black and blue. It also gave me my max. on FP recharge. I used Teffla Tornado. It did 900 damage to each of the vivosaurs. It beat all of Naila's Team. In the common room Naila asked why was I so strong. "Well, I just think I have a strong bond with my vivosaurs," I said. "Well that seems like a logical answer for somebody who is a champion," Naila said. Then Ace, Acilla, Alle, Luna, and Sarah came out. "OMG, I cant believe I am seeing this all live, it's a dream come true," Ace said. Then he saw Naila and his jaw dropped. He started babbling like a cretin. "Ace are you all right?" I asked. "Bah, bah," Ace blubbered. I face palmed. Then I told Ace something that made him stop. "Hey Ace, how about you finish your dream and you become a fossil fighter," I said. "WHAT, REALLY," Ace said and then he fainted. When he woke up and we all ad to catch up to him because he ran like his pants were on fire to the cleaning room. We all told KL-33N that this was a new fighter. "Yes master beep. The new rocks are over there," he said. Then we gave him the rock and showed him how to clean it.

He cleaned his at 85 points. He was really happy. Then we put his head fossil in the revival machine. It was a Nycto."All right a Dimorph!" Ace said. "I will name you Ace Jr. because I think when I evolve you, you will become Dimorph Ace!" Ace said. Then he got its dino medal.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So you failed Mr. Seno. You failed all of us," a cold and ghostly voice said.

"I am so sorry boss," the man that looked to awfully familiar said.

"No excuses Seno, or I will put you in the chains like my other slaves," the ghostly but deep, strong voice said.

"All right. We will go to Plan B and get more and ore citizens of this mighty kingdom. Vivosaur Island will be gone!" the strong, cold voice said.

"Yes sir," Seno said.

"Good now this plan better work," the strong voice said. Then moans could be heard. "I will handle them," the ghostly, strong voice said.

Then you could see his actual form. He was a pitch black shadow with deep purple eyes. Seno shivered. He could see his own breath.

He heard the prisoners screaming as he peered through the doorway. He was silently biting them then enshrouding them He suffocated them. He saw the same people only they looked different. They all had black hair and purple eyes. The last one was a lady. The one that tried to stop the plans of Plan A. She was Taylor's mom. Then he watched sadly as the lord enshrouded her making her look extremely scary.

* * *

**Back on Caliosteo Islands**

Ace and Naila went digging together at Treasure Lake. I was wondering what they were doing so I sort of followed them. Then I saw Ace saying something to Naila. Naila's face got really red. I knew Ace just asked her out. It looked like she said yes. Then I decided to head back to my dorm casually. Right when I entered the door I told everyone in the dorm what happened. I didn't tell Sarah because a secret only lasts like 2 minutes with her. Sarah was wondering what happened. Then Ace and Naila came in through the door. "Awwww," all my friends said. Ace and Naila started at me with death in there eyes. I took off and ran weaving throughout the common room, the lobby, the cleaning room, the guild area, through the 3 dig sites and through the cleaning emporium. I ran into the fossil dorm and hid in the shower. I locked the door until they left. Then I left and went really quietly out the window. I stayed there for a very long time because Naila was 10 stories below screaming, "I will get you!"

* * *

**Naila:I will kill you!**

**Taylor:OMG**

**Me:Laughing**

**Alle:Laughing**

**Taylor:Hey thats not nice arent you my GF.**

**Alle:Yeah but its funny**

**Acilla: Wanna see something funny*Pushes Taylor off and Taylor lands into Naila's Arms***

**Taylor:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Alle and Acilla: *laughing***

**Me:Okay enough**

**Rocky:Its still not fair**

**Me:Oh shut up**


	18. JoeXCate

**Sorry for not updating so soon. I was extremely busy.  
**

**Taylor: Well finally  
**

**Me:I will make Naila attack you again.  
**

**Taylor: WTF  
**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 18

"Umm, Naila, can I come down now," I asked. "Maybe," she said. Then I jumped off and landed perfectly on the floor. "Wow, that's pretty neat, "Naila said, "Fine I forgive you." "Thanks," I said. We all walked into the fossil dorm. Alle, Luna, Acilla, Sarah, and Ace were huddled around the TV. "What's going on guys," I asked. "Look," Alle said. I saw a picture of an island shaped like a T-Rex head. Then the anchor came out and said, "Vivosaur Island has sunk. No one knows how or why but it just sunk." "OMG, that's really horrible, "Alle said. "I feel bad for the people living there," Luna said. "That's sad, an island can't just sink like that," Sarah said. Then the anchor said, "We sent search teams to look for people but nobody was found." "What the haystack, nobody was found!" Alle said. "What about Hunter, the strongest fossil fighter in the world!" Acilla said. "I don't know, if they didn't find Hunter then they probably not find anyone else," Naila said. "I want to find them really bad," Alle said. "Me too," I said.

* * *

**At the Bad Guys Base..**

"Good job Seno, you actually did something right," the ghostly voice said.

"Yes sir," Seno said.

"Now we got a lot more prisoners to take over, now hand over the alien girl," the voice said.

"Yes sir," Seno said. He handed over the alien with the tail.

"Please don't do this to me, oh please," the girl said.

"I have to or the boss will take my life," Seno said. He was really sad. He hated his job. He saw the alien get enshrouded by the lord.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the alien screamed. Then she turned out to be purple with blue stripes. She had black hair and purple eyes.

"Good, now Seno,hand me over the rich man. He grabbed him.

"Please don't do anything to my daughter," he said.

"I have to or else the lord will kill me," Seno said. He watched in absolute sadness as he saw the old man get over taken by the lord.

"Yes, now hand me the caveman," the lord said.

"Yes sir," Seno said. He grabbed the caveman.

"Wow, the ghost thing over there could be related to dinosaurs!" he said.

"Um are you scared," Seno asked.

"Well I know what he will do but maybe I could reach into the outer limits of my…" he said as he got attacked by the lord.

"Yes, only 2 more to go now hand me the pink haired girl, "the lord said. Seno saw a boy and a girl about 20 years old hugging each other. He grabbed the pink haired girl.

"Hunter," she screamed.

"Rosie," the boy said.

"Let go of me," Rosie said as she screamed and kicked.

"I really can't, I will die if I don't," Seno said. Then the lord got Rosie and Hunter screamed.

"No, not Rosie, no please!" he said.

"Seno get Hunter," the lord said.

"Yes sir," Seno said sadly. He grabbed Hunter in the arms.

"No," Hunter said.

"Look, I am really sorry that all this is happening, I don't like it but I have to do it," Seno said. Then the lord enshrouded the screaming Hunter.

"Seno, we got another commander," the lord said. Seno saw Hunter with black hair and all black clothes. He had purple eyes.

* * *

**Back into the Caliosteo Islands..**

"Nobody was found," I said. "Well they can't just disappear like that," Alle said as we were walking. Then we saw Joe standing by the heliport. A helicopter was landing. Ace and Naila came running along holding hands. "Hey guess what, I got a new friend in my team," Ace said, "Meet Spixe, the Spinax! "Cool," we both said as Ace rose the dino medal into the air. Then we saw who was coming out of the helicopter. A girl came out. "She is so hot," Ace said. Then Naila slapped him. "I'm your girlfriend, plus that girl looks like Joes age or something," Naila said. Then we walked up to Joe. "Ooh, Joe, is this your girlfriend?" Alle asked nudging him. "No," Joe said quickly and his face got red. I could see why he liked her. She had the most perfect skin in the world, it was literally glowing. I could see it was making Alle jealous. She had hair that looked like it was combed and braided by angels. She had extremely bright blue eyes. She had a pink cowgirl hat on and a brown leather jacket. When she spoke she had an accent like Joe. "Well howdy Joe," the girl said. "Howdy Cate," Joe said his face getting red. "Are these your friends?" Cate asked. "Yeah," Joe said. "Well I am Cate and I am Joe's girlfr….""Ok, how about we all do a battle," Joe said. "Hold on Joe, but Joe is my boyfriend and we are moving together and getting married," Cate said. Joe's face was so scarlet he reminded me of the lava at Mt. Krakanak.

"Oooh,youre getting married Joe," Alle said. Joe's face turned purple. "None of your beeswax," Joe said. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 5 will be starting. Taylor's opponent is Alle._"WTF!" Alle said. "No way," I said. "I wanted to fight you in the finals, "Alle said. "This sucks," I said. Then we both ran to the common room. We started the battle. "Come on Kaishin, Equinas, and Marple!" Alle said. Then I let out my vivosaurs. I got to attack first. "Tremor use Shen Storm!" I said. It attacked all 3 of her vivosaurs. It beat her Marple. "Equinas use Equinas X on Rocky!" Alle said. It did 190 damage to Rocky. "Rocky use Raja Peta! I said. It took out her Kaishin. Equinas use Equinas Dos on Tremor. It did 100 damage. Then I finished off the Equinas with Teffla Coil. It did 400 damage beating it.

"How did you beat me so fast," Alle asked. "I don't know," I said. Then Acilla, Luna, and Sarah came out. "We are all going to be in Round 6," they said. "Well I am too," I said. Then Ace came in and said, "Joe's wedding is starting, let's go!" We all ran to the fossil lawn. We all sat down for about an hour. We saw Joe's Ptera on one side and we saw Cate's Hopter on the other side. Then Prof. Scatterly said you may kiss the bride. Joe looked nervous at first then he kissed her. Wow, I thought, he kisses harder than Luna and Cole. Then we headed to the after party at Joe's suite.

* * *

**Me:Joes wedding  
**

Taylor:Yay now hurry up and update for chapter 19!

Me:Shut up


	19. Ruby and Kido

**Taylor:Yay that was a super fast update!**

**Me:Youre welcome**

**Taylor:Now we can read all of this**

**Me:To Blossomlight 907 I just guessed Kino had a Bulgon. I am so sorry if I didnt get it right.**

**Taylor:Acilla's gonna punch you**

**Me:No she's going to punch you becuz yer in the story.**

**Taylor:OMG!**

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 19

Joes after party was insane! We were having a lot of fun. Then Cate and Joe said they were going to have there honeymoon at Seattle, Washington to experience the coldness and raininess of it. Then we left as Joe and Cate headed to the helicopter. We all went to the fossil dorms. I took off my tuxedo. Then we all changed into regular clothes. We saw a helicopter landing filled with new and old fossil fighters. What caught my eye was girl that really reminded me of a ruby. Everything was red about her. Then we all looked out the window of our dorm to see a boy about 17 come walking out. "Omg, he is hot," Acilla said. He reminded me of when I was 10 years old. He had hair like of what the main character from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. We all went out to greet all of them. Acilla went first to meet the boy. "Um, hi," I said to the girl. "Hi," she said. "My names Taylor and welcome to the Caliosteo Islands," I said. "I know who you are, you are the strongest fighter in the world," the girl said. "Yep, but I guess I am the second best since Hunter," I said. "Well Hunter disappeared of the face of the earth so that makes you the best," she said, "My names Ruby." "Nice to meet you Ruby well if you are starting off then you should head off to the cleaning room," I said. "I'm no beginner because I got these special vivosaurs,"Ruby said. She held three vivosaurs in the air. Then they were released. "This is Morpher," Ruby said as she pointed to her Dimorph Ace. "Awesome," Ace said with awe. "Ace where'd you come from?" I asked. "I don't know I just did," he replied. Ruby was laughing. "This is Trodon, my Dimetro,"she said, " and this is Coata my Coatlus," she said. "Wow, you got some strong vivosaurs how about we battle," I suggested. "Hold on," the boy that Acilla liked said. "Why don't you want to battle me, she's only 14 and I'm am 15 so I get to go first," he said. "Well age doesn't really matter until I see your vivosaur team," I said. "Well my names Kino and prepare for the awesomeness of my vivosaurs," he said. "This is Sky Blaze, my Teffla," he said. He pointed to his Teffla with pale yellow wings. _He totally copied my name_ Sky Blade said. _Get it, Sky Blade, Sky Bla__z__e._ _I know Sky Blade but hold on I want to see his others_ I said. "This is Mountaincrush," Kino said as he pointed to his Bulgon. _Ha-ha it could not even crush a piece of paper_ Rocky said. _It may not be able to but check out those amazing supporting affects_ I said. _Oh you're right_ Rocky said. "And finally this is Runningbreeze my Compso," Kino said. "Who do you want to battle first," Ruby asked. "I choose to have to battle Ruby first because she asked first," I said. "Dang it," Kino said. "Yay," Ruby said. The 14 year old girl was excited.

She let out her vivosaurs. I let out mine. She was really fast considering she had a Dimetro. "Morpher, Dimorph Star," she said. It did 100 damage to Rocky. "Sky Blade use Teffla Coil. It did 400 damage to each vivosaur. It almost beat her Coatlus. Then I ended my turn. "Trodon use Dimeteor," Ruby said. It did 200 damage to Rocky. Then I used Raja Peta. It did 300 damage to each vivosaur beating all of them. "How did you beat me so easily," Ruby asked. "I really don't know," I said. "Where is Kino and Luna," Ace asked suddenly. We looked for signs of them. We started asking people. Then we asked a little girl. "They went to that dig site over there," she said pointing at Petrified Woods. We ran there only to see Cole and Luna holding hands. "Hey guys sorry to ruin the moment but have you seen Acilla and a boy," I asked. "Yeah we saw them run to the top of the big giant tree at the end of the dig site," Luna said. "Thanks you guys," Ace said. Ruby was tagging along with us. Then we finally got to the top of the tree. We saw Acilla and Kino holding hands and _kissing_ at the top at the sunset. "Perfect picture," Ruby said. "Yeah," Ace said. "That is cool but haven't they only met for about for 30 minutes?" I asked. "I guess but whatever," Ruby said.

* * *

**At the Bad Guys Base…..**

"Seno, Hunter has a plan," the lord said.

"Yes sir," Seno said.

"My plan is that I go to the Caliosteo Islands and lure the strongest fighters to become slaves for the lord," Hunter said. Seno was standing next to the new Rosie. She looked like she was struggling. Seno talked to her when the lord and Hunter left.

"Rosie what's wrong," Seno asked. She whimpered then she turned to her regular form.

"Get me out of here," she screamed.

"Shhhh," Seno told her, "I have a plan of escape for you to warn the people of the Caliosteo Islands."

"You do!" She said.

"Yeah, see that door we will go out together," Seno said. Seno and Rosie jumped in and escaped just in enough time because the lord come in with Hunter.

"You can run Seno but you cant hide," his ghostly voice said.

* * *

**Back on Caliosteo…**

At the dorms they let us take in Ruby and Kino. Me and Alle got the King sized bed. Sarah and Luna got the queen sized bed and Ace and Naila got the twin bed. Ruby slept on the leather couch and Acilla and Kino slept on the floor in the same sleeping bag. I would hate to be them. Then in the morning I cooked breakfast. I cooked chocolate chip pancakes. They were instantly devoured and I had to make more. By the time I got to eat breakfast everyone had 3 pancakes. Well I ate cereal because I ran out of chocolate chips and pancake mix. So that's why I had to eat Lucky Charms. Then we all went outside. A sleek black helicopter came and there stood a girl with pink hair and a really familiar man.

I gasped. That was the man who kidnapped me. I ran toward him with my fist on the air and my dino medals in another hand. Alle was about to give him a black eye when the girl said stop. "Look we are here to warn you about the oncoming dangers," she said. "Yep, I am here to tell you that the people of vivosaur island were kidnapped and turned into servants for the lord," the kidnapping man said. "Why did you kidnap me anyway," I asked. "It was Plan A, to capture you and make the lord stronger and to make Caliosteo easier to capture," he said. "Oh," I said. "Wow so that's what has happened to Vivosaur Island," Alle said. "Yep," Rosie said. "And now the lord made Hunter a slave and he is trying to kill all of the people of the Caliosteo Islands. Now we are warning you, it will take exactly 2 weeks until it happens but if I were you I would train and brace yourselves for the impact," he said. "OK, we will tell all the staff leaders and Dina and Dina to spread the news to the people here," Luna said. "Yep, so enjoy life until then, prepare for a hard fought battle ok," the girl said. "OK," all of us said. Then we went to tell everyone. After everyone was warned I decided to go meet Alle at Mt. Krakanak. It was super hot so I decided to take my shirt off. "Wow, you made it," Alle said. "Don't act surprised," I said. Then she hugged me and kissed me in front of the setting sun. Then we heard the snap of a camera. Sarah was posting a video of us kissing on YOUTUBE! "Sarah, get over here!" we both said. She ran down and out of the dig site giggling like a little girl. Well she was a little girl but you get the point.

* * *

**Taylor:Yay its over now update fast**

**Me: Sure:)**

**Taylor:What its not like youre going to make me get attacked by a Mapo King.**

**Me:Good idea**

**Taylor:Me and my big mouth.:(**


	20. Journey out of the Caliosteo Islands

**Me: Thanks to WhitemoonXBlacksun for the OC. Sena is all of his/hers so please dont bother me about it. **

**Taylor:Yeah because it slows the update process.**

**Me:Yep so now if you bother me about it then you are being put in the story and get killed by Hunter in his evil form:D**

**Taylor:I am totally creeped out.**

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 20

"Sarah delete the video," I said. "No," she said. "You better or we will get onto you're account and delete it ourselves," Alle said. "You cant because I put it all over the internet," Sarah said," It got 2,000,000 views!" "What the heck, how is it so much even though it was in 5 minutes," I said. "Well you must be popular then," Sarah said. "Wow, who knew," Alle said. "Fine you can keep it," I said. "Thanks," Sarah said. Then we left together. Then the intercom turned on. _Round 6 is starting. Taylor's opponent will be Luna. Please enter stadium immediately. _"Well lets battle Luna," I said. "Yeah," she said. Then we ran to the common room. We entered the battle.

"Come on Monarch, Rupert, and Roxie," Luna said. I was expecting to see an Aeros but instead I saw a Teffla. "Wow, I didn't know you evolved your Aeros," I said. "I did and now I am going to beat you," Luna said. Then I let out my vivosaurs. My Teffla immediately turned into its special forme. _I cant change myself back to normal_ Sky Blade said. _Well then you look a lot more awesome then you were_ I said. _Thanks_ Sky Blade said. Then I got to attack first. "Tremor use Shen Storm!" I said. It attacked all 3 of Luna's vivosaurs. It did a lot of damage to Monarch, her Teffla, it did a little bit of damage to Rupert, her Guan and it did a lot of damage to Roxie, her Onyx. "Wow you are really strong but what would I expect from a champion," Luna said. "That's not even all I got," I said. "Well let me show you what I got," Luna said. Then she used Great Unmasking. Her Guan transformed into a T-Rex! "That was totally unexpected," I said. "Well prepare for more unexpected," Luna said. Then she used Teffla Scale. It did 100 damage to my Sky Blade. Then it was my turn. I used Teffla Coil. It did a lot of damage to Monarch. It beat Roxie and Rupert. "Wow you are strong but you wont win," Luna said. Then she used Teffla Coil. It beat Tremor. "Tremor," I said, "You may have beat one but Tremor gives me a lot of FP when you beat him so prepare to lose," I said. "Sure," Luna said. Then I used Raja Peta. It was a critical and it did 900 damage. "Wow you beat me," Luna said in the lobby. "Well I guess," I said. "You are unnaturally strong but I guess its your vivosaurs," Luna said. "Yep," I said. Then Sarah and Acilla came out. "Guess what, we are going to head on to Round 7!" both of them said. It was going to be fun battling them. We all decided that we were going to go out of the islands. "I have never seen outside of the islands since I was 8," Alle said. Then we all boarded the helicopter. We flew to California. The town looked familiar. "Hold on a moment, this school looks really familiar," I said. The sign said **Valencia Middle School. **"That was my school before I ran away so we are at the town I grew up in," I said. Then we went over a hill and saw the biggest landmark that Valencia has. _**Six Flags Magic Mountain**_. "Omg, I heard about it and I hear there roller coasters are some of the scariest in the world," Ruby said. Then Sarah asked if we could go. "Sarah we don't have any money, all we have is a couple million G since we saved the world," I said. "Maybe they would accept that," Luna said. "They better accept it or else I would punch them in the face," Acilla said. "Then we will all go to jail," Alle said. "I cant go to jail," Ace said. "That's why but we will try," Kino said. Then I pulled out all of my G out of my pocket. I had 1,000 dollars in my pocket! "You guys my G turned into regular money," I said. "OMG, were gonna be rich," Luna said. "Well lets go," Alle said. Then we ran to the entrance.

We entered the park. Immediately we went on Lex Luthor Drop of Doom. We waited in line. In front of us was a girl that was really quiet. "Hey aren't you excited for this ride," Sarah asked. The girl was silent. "Hey what's your name," Alle asked. "Sena, now why do you continuously bother me?" the girl said. "Sorry we didn't mean to but we were just asking," Luna said. "Whatever," she said. "Listen to me, if you don't talk nicer to us I will punch you in the face so hard your kids will have bruises," Acilla said. "Cool," Sena said. "That's it,"Acilla said. She then punched her. I thought Acilla was going to hurt her but instead Sena had lightning quick movements. She quickly grabbed Acilla's fist and stopped it. "Wow, a worthy opponent finally, Kino is such a baby when it comes to fighting,"Acilla said. "Hey," Kino said hurt. "Look I don't want anything to do with you," Sena said. "Hey we are trying to be nice to you, well maybe Acilla isn't," Ruby said. "Well I don't want anything to do with you,"Sena said. Then her eyes turned into freaky Compso eyes. "Umm, am I just seeing things or she's transforming into a Compso before our very eyes," I said. Then she grew a tail and her skin turned scaly. She grew claws. "A Shendaa," Sarah shrieked. "No I am not a Shendaa but just what you people call a freak of nature but what I really am is a Compso-Human," Sena said as she morphed back to normal. "Oh, that is super creepy and scary now I am scared of Compso's," Luna said. "Well now we are going on the ride so good luck not dying," Ale said. We took up a whole row. We went up and up. "I am scared why didn't I just stay with Kino and Naila," Ace said. Then it held us at the top. "Good bye you guys we are all gonna die," Ace said. "Ace stop being a baby….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh," we all screamed. I sounded like me screaming. Ace was screaming like a six year old. Sarah was laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha," she said on the way down. Then we got off. At the end of the day we went on every single rollercoaster. Sarah and I did actually because nobody wanted to go on Tatsu. Both of us lost our voices. _Ha-ha_ my vivosaurs laughed. _Very funny_ I said. Then we flew home on Sky Blade, Sky Blaze, an Monarch. When we got back we were laughing. "What happened to you guys," Dina asked. "Six Flags," I said with a raspy voice. "Ha-ha," Dina said. "We lost our voices," Sarah said raspily as she pointed at me. Then we decided to go to the dorm. We asked Acilla to do the laundry. "Ok," she said. Then we all waited. When the laundry was done she gave us our pajamas. I put mine on and realized they had shrunk. "Acilla, why are my clothes smaller," I asked. "Evidently, you could see your whole stomach," she said. So we were on Ilium Isle. It was freezing and I was shirtless in bed. All I was wearing was my boxers. I was freezing! Alle hugged me and a warmth washed over me. I immediately fell asleep comfortable. Then when I woke up we all went outside to see Sena outside. "What are you doing here," I asked. "I am sorry for being mean and I want to come with you," she said. "Ok," I said. "Yay, our dorm is even more crowded," Alle said sarcastically. "Ha-ha" Sena said. Then we all went to Icegrip Plateau out of boredom.

**Me:I love six flags. especially the rides**

**Taylor:Yeah**

**Ace:Heck no. If I hear Six Flags again im gonna scream**

**Naila:Six Flags:)**

**Ace:Ahhhhhhhhh**

**Me: enough you dont want Ace screaming. He sounds like a little girl.**

**Ace:Yeah, wait WHAT!**

**Me:-_-'**


	21. Blizzard

**Me: Another quick update  
**

**Taylor:Yeah  
**

**Sky Blade: Yay, now we can see what happens**

**Me: I dont own fossil fighters  
**

**Taylor: I wish he did  
**

**Me:You really want me too  
**

**Taylor:Maybe not  
**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 21

"It is so freezing," Alle said. As we were at Icegrip Plateau was going to be in a blizzard. Actually the whole island was. Rupert told us to hurry up and go inside. "Yes Rupert," we all said. Nobody was allowed to go outside during the blizzard so lots of people went to Cranial and Ribular Island for warmth. We just stayed here because it had a bigger dorm. I was tired. It was only 12:00 pm. I cooked a warm lunch and some hot chocolate. "Omg, this Tomato soup is amazing," Naila said. "Yeah," Sena and Sarah said. "This hot chocolate is more amazing," Acilla said. Everyone tried it. "Omg, I love this, tell me your recipe," Ace said. I showed him some chocolate, some sugar, and steamed water. "Oh, its that simple," Kino said. Then we all ate lunch together. "Wow this is boring now, we cant let our vivosaurs in the dorm unless we want holes in the ceiling," Ruby said. "Then we will be freezing our butts off," Alle said. Then we looked at the calendar for no reason. " October 9, 2012." I said. "That's my birthday then," Sarah said. "No way, you are 7 years old now," Acilla said. "Yes now you should bake me a cake and some brownies and a cookie. No we should make a cake on the bottom, brownies in the middle, and cookie on the top," Sarah said. "What do you mean we," I asked. "Oh yeah Taylor will make it," Sarah said. "Good because I can even mess up a peanut butter and jelly," Ace said. "No wonder why you didn't get any money at the bake sale you told me about when you were in 1st grade," I said. "Ha-ha very funny," Ace said. "It is funny," Sena said. Then I started baking. In about 3 hours the whole room smelled like brownies, cookies, and cake. "They should make it into a perfume," Acilla said. "No, I think a lotion," Alle said. "Well I guess because you do have a lot of different kinds," Kino said. Then I finished the cake. "Done," I said. "Yay," everyone said. It looked good. The filling was Sarah's favorite, vanilla ice cream, and the icing was chocolate. I even wrote on it, _Happy Birthday Sarah_. "Thank you," Sarah said as she hungrily closed in on the cake. "Wait, lets have it after dinner," I said, "Plus it needs to cool down." "Ok, but what's for dinner," Sarah asked. "Whatever you want," I said.

2 hours later dinner included my homemade pizza, salad, homemade sourdough bread with butter, and a side of water. The cake was in the middle with 7 candles on it. Then when we all ate. Kino finished first and asked for seconds. I swear I heard Acilla murmur fat a*s. "Hey I am not one. I am just hungry," Kino said. Then when we all finished Sena said that we should all say Happy Birthday right now. Then we all sang it. Then I cut the cake. Sarah got the first piece. I gave Kino a big piece and Acilla started laughing at him as he ravenously ate his piece. I gave everyone else some. Then I had a small piece. It was all I could get since Kino had 2 big pieces. "Hey Kino, if you eat another piece of cake we will have to buy a new chair,"Acilla said as she watched him eat. "Ha-ha I only weigh like 180 pounds in muscle," Kino said. "Cough*Liar* Cough," Acilla said. "Its true there is only a little bit of fat on me," Kino said. "Oh yeah and Taylor's fat too," Acilla said sarcastically. "Hey I had nothing to do with this. Why did you bring it up," I said. "JK," Acilla said. "I will make you JK," Kino said. "That just sounded wrong," Ace said. "Ace you have a dirty mind," Naila said. "No I don't," Ace said. "All you can say is that's what she said, that sounded wrong," Naila said. "Sure, I don't say that right Taylor," Ace said. "I'm sorry Ace but that's kind of true," I said. "Whatever," Ace said. I looked out the window. The blizzard was still on full blast. "You guys we are going to be in here for a while," I said. Then we all stayed up and talked by the fire place. The alarm clock soon rang 10:00. "Lets go to bed guys," Luna said. "Now," Ace whined. "Go to bed like the rest of us or else I will punch you in the face," Acilla said. "Geez, someone's feisty," Ace said. Then Acilla punched him in the stomach. "Oww," Ace said. Then we all went to bed. Remember when my pajamas shrunk. I tried them on and they ripped. Alle was making fun of me for that so I decided I had to go shirtless. It was freezing. Alle hugged me. "Alle stop touching my stomach, its kind of awkward," I said. "Well it feels like I'm touching rocks," Alle said. "What does that have to do with anything," I said. "It feels sexy now go to sleep," she said. "Whatever," I said. Then I heard Acilla and Kino whispering and well, kissing. "I told you your fat," Acilla said. "Am not," Kino said. "Are too," Acilla said. "Maybe a little," Kino said. "Ha," Acilla said.

I fell asleep and had no dreams. The I woke up in the morning to seethe blizzard howling outside. We were stuck in here for a long time I thought. The bad part of the Ilium Island dorms were that they were each separate buildings. The door we put things under and above it so the snow wouldn't come in. I started cooking breakfast. We had warm donuts. They were pretty good for store-bought ones. Then we waited for the stupid blizzard to be done. Soon enough at 12:00 the blizzard ended. We were so excited until when we opened the door, icicles almost stabbed Ruby in the head because she ran out really fast. When we all got outside we saw everything. It was all covered in a nice, white blanket. "Wow it looks so beautiful," Alle said. "It does," I said. Then she kissed me on the lips. "Well lets get some digging done," Sarah said. We all ran to Hot Spring Heights.

**Now Chapter 22 is comin up so be prepared. Its when Hunter comes.**

**Taylor: Omg I cant wait  
**

**Me:Yeah so now please review. I like reviews and if you have any more free time read Magmared's Stories, Ilovedogs12 stories, Luna32111 stories, WhitemoonxBalcksun's stories, Chidori Minami's stories and every one elses  
**

**Taylor:Yeah and I can cant believe I am in WhitemoonxBlacksun's story:D:D  
**


	22. Hunter Comes

**Taylor: Yay you updated mty story instead of Emilies!:D**

**Emily: *walks in and slaps Taylor in the face***

**Taylor: What the haystack Emily! Youre just jealous that my story has more chapters!**

**Emily: Yeah and they are half the length of mine**

**Me:Ooh, BURN!**

**Taylor: 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis doesnt own fossil fighters. **

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 22

The intercom turned on. _The new fossil mall opened on Cranial Island. It is air- conditioned and has all of your daily and fossil fighting needs. Man I hate reading this script because its not even in English. What the funk, its in SPANISH! _It was Rupert's voice. Then you heard someone snickering. _Todd I am going to kick your ***!_ Rupert said. _If that didn't hurt you then this will! Now die Todd, die!_ We heard some banging and then you heard Dina's voice. _If you to don't stop fighting I will punch both of you in the face and then give you a nice, new facelift, Dina style!_ Then you could hear Rupert's voice. _Sure like were going to stop. Now leave us alone because I'm trying to beat up Todd. _Then you heard Dina crack her knuckles. _Prepare to die Rupert. _Then you heard Todd's voice. _Rupert you are so screwed._ Then you heard Dina. _Todd your next. _Then you heard Rupert and Todd scream as you heard crashing and banging and Dina yelling some war cries. Then you heard Pauleen's voice. _Ok digadig, as you know the fossil mall is open on Cranial and also if you see Rupert and Todd say that you are sorry because they are so screwed digadig. Now I'm going to join the fight. Bye-bye digadig. _Then you heard Pauleen and Dina say _Die you guys!_ All 10 of us laughed. We went on the helicopter to Cranial Island. When we got to the mall Alle, Sarah, Acilla, Luna, Naila, Ruby, and Sena all ran in with glee in their eyes. They immediately split apart and spent all of their G on anything. Ace, Kino, and I all shrugged and walked in. Alle and Naila were in Bed Bath and Beyond shopping for lotion. Acilla was in the clothes section dragging Kino with her. "Save me, oh please help," he said as he was literally dragged into the section. Ruby, Luna and Sena were in the fighter section. Sarah was in the vivosaur toy section. Ace and I were in the fighter section. We saw some fossil rocks up for sale. "Awesome a Brachio head," Ace said. He spent all of his G on its head. He immediately left the big store and went to clean it. Then Alle told me to come here. So I followed her. It was to late to realize it was a trap!

She made Sena hold me down. Then she put some lotion on my hand. "Doesn't smell good at all," she said. "Try the Tropical Paradise," Naila said. Then Alle rubbed some on my arm. "This ones good," she said. Then she put on her other ones. By the time Sena let me go I smelled like Hawaii just barfed all over me. Then I saw Sarah and Ace. Sarah was dragging Ace by the ear. "Come on, you will come with me to Toys-R-Us now or else I will let T-Rex Lord do bad things to you," Sarah said. "Ok, just please don't hurt me," Ace said pleadingly. Then we saw the clothes section downstairs. We saw Acilla making Kino wear different kinds of clothes. About two hours later Ace, Kino, and I met up. "Hey Kino I like your clothes and your makeup," Ace said. "Shut up Ace at least I don't have burns on me," Kino said. "Hey I narrowly escaped her T-Rex Lord," Ace said, "And it smells like coconuts and pineapples in here." "Drop dead Ace," I said. "Well sorry," Ace said. "You should be," Kino and I said. Then we went to the fossil dorm. Sarah, Alle, Luna, Acilla, Naila, Ruby, and Sena walked in laughing. "That was so much fun," Alle said. "Yeah," all 3 of us said sarcastically. "Hey, if you're gonna be sarcastic then I will put makeup on all of you," Acilla said. Then we heard a helicopter. It was sleek and black. We walked outside. "That's weird no helicopter is scheduled to arrive at 3:00," Acilla said looking at the schedule. Then a guy stepped out. He looked strikingly similar to Hunter. He had black hair standing straight up. He had black clothes and his eyes were black. The whites of his eyes were purple. "That's what Rosie and Seno warned us about. That's HUNTER!" Luna said.

We walked up to him. "Hey prepare to lose," I said. "Ha-ha you guys amuse me since I never lose," Hunter said. "Well that's about to change," I said. Then we got ready. He let out his 3 vivosaurs. He had a Spinax, a V-Raptor and a T-Rex. The scary part of that were that they were all black. They had pure purple eyes. They were obviously possessed. I let out my vivosaurs. "You guys get ready, he is even stronger than he is," I said. Then I started the battle. I got to attack first. "Tremor use Shen Storm," I said. It did 200 damage to each vivosaur. Then the hardest part of the battle. It absorbed some of my LP and gave it to the vivosaurs. "Wow, it absorbs my LP and it gives it to them," I said. "Look you are going to lose so you might as well quit," Hunter said. "Well I never quit on anybody or myself. I am Taylor Medina," I said. "Well good luck," Hunter said. Then he used Cyclone. It did 190 damage to Sky Blade. Then I used Teffla Coil. It did 300 damage to each vivosaur. It beat the V-Raptor. Then he told his T-Rex to use Revive. It made its health at one and completely revived V-Raptor. Then he used his Spinax's Super Heal. It completely healed Hunter's team. Then I used Raja Peta. It did 400 damage to each vivosaur. It beat V-Raptor. Then Hunter used Tyrants Roar. It did 100 damage to each vivosaur. Then I used Shen Storm. It did 400 damage to each vivosaur. Hunter had no time to heal because I beat both vivosaurs. Then the battle ended. Hunter fainted. He groaned as I tried to wake him up. "Hunter you have to snap out of it," I said. Then golden light came out of his chest. It covered his whole body. Then in a bright flash Hunter turned back to normal. "Where am I," he asked. "You were possessed by the Dark Demon," Acilla said. "Oh," he said. "Wow you look kind of cute," Ruby said. "Ruby this is not the time," I said. "JK," she said. Then we took Hunter into our room. He slept for a little bit. Then Rosie and Seno teleported into the room. "WTF," Sena said. "Omg," Alle said. Then Rosie and Hunter kissed. Ruby sighed. "Its okay Ruby you could find someone," Acilla said. "Like Lester," Luna said teasingly. Rubies face turned green and she ran to the bathroom. "Ha-ha, your face turned as green as Lester's Mohawk," Sarah said. We all started laughing. Then we listened to Rosie's, Seno's, and Hunter's story of the dark demon. Seno even told me about my mom being possessed.

**Taylor: I beat Hunter**

**ME: Yeah and now I will update Emilies story next**

**Taylor: She's evil. Why her story**

**Emily: *Throws out Argento***

**Taylor: Come on *Throws out Shenliu***

**Emily: I AM NOT FIGHTING YOUR VIVOSAUR**

**Taylor: OMG**

**Emily:*Makes Argento use Argento stomp on Taylor***

**Taylor: OMFG**

**Me: Ok lets get to comments**

**ILOVEDOGS12 FAVORITED MY STORY (AWESOME THANK YOU ~RUBY)**

**LUNA3211 FAVORITED MY STORY (THANKYOU~LUNA)**

**PIKACHULUVER2012 FAVORITED MY STORY( THANKYOU~NAILA)**

**BLOSSOMLIGHT907 FAVORITED MY STORY( THANKYOU~ACILLA AND KINO)**

**SHADOWMAPE FAVORITED MY STORY (THANKYOU~ME)**

**WHITEMOONXBLACKSUN FAVORITED THIS STORY (THANKYOU~SENA)**

**THANKYOU WHO FAVORITED ALL OF THIS AND FOLOWING ME! THANKYOU**


	23. The Pool!

**Me: I updated!**

**Taylor: Yay and you didnt update Emilies story**

**Me: You like her huh ;)**

**Taylor*throws up* I have a girlfriend already**

**Emily: *walks in and slaps him* why did you throw up when 1T1S1T said my name?**

**Taylor: Well evidently you are disgusting**

**Emily: Punches him**

**Taylor: Owww**

**Me: Lets just go on with the story!**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 23

**At The Dark Demon's Place…**

"So Hunter, Seno, and Rosie left me," the Dark Demon said. He pondered for while then came up with a new plan. "Ah-ha, I will lure Taylor and his puny friends with his mom," he said. Then Taylor's mom came out.

"You called me sir," she said.

"Yes, I want you to head over to the Caliosteo Islands and lure Taylor and his friends," the Dark Demon said.

"Yes lord, but what if they make me do a fossil battle, I have no vivosaurs," she said.

The Dark Demon thought for a little then came up with an idea.

"You could borrow my prized Zen Vivosaurs," he said coldly.

"Yes lord, now how do I use them," she said.

"I will show you," he said.

He turned into his attack form.

"This is how you do a battle," he said.

He looked like a giant T-Rex but is 120 feet tall. Is pitch black and has two purple eyes. He roared in triumph.

"I have never been in attack form in a long time," he said.

"Yes lord," she said.

Then the Dark Demon showed her step-by-step stuff on fossil battling.

"This is all you need to know now head out and beat Taylor and his friends," the Dark Demon said.

"Yes lord," Taylor's mom said.

**Back on Caliosteo…**

"Yeah,that's really sad," Alle said as she heard the story of how the Dark Demon taking over peoples bodies and making them slaves.

"Its really sad and we don't even know if the Dark Demon has another plan," Seno said.

"Well knowing him, he does," Rosie said.

"Well I am kind of scared what he has up his sleeve," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I wish he wouldn't be so consistent," Sena said.

"Whatever the plan is we will beat his butt, like what we did to all of his other plans," Sarah said.

"Yep, I am not worried about anything," Ace said.

Kino was in the fridge. "Kino get you're a** over here and listen, we are not here to eat chocolate pudding," Acilla said.

"Sorry," Kino said, his mouth full of pudding.

"You better be," Acilla said.

I kind of felt bad for Kino. But he should be over here and not in the fridge.

"Well what should we do," Luna asked.

"Well we find his base and get him," Hunter said.

"Hey Rosie and Seno, where is the base anyways," I asked.

"We don't know really because its so well hidden we never actually know where it is," Seno said.

"Well that sucks," Acilla said.

Then Naila came out of the bathroom.

"Hey what did I miss," she said.

We told her everything.

"Well that sucks, we cant find the base," Naila said.

"What if we try to lure him here," Sena said.

"Sena that's BRILLIANT!" we all said.

"Yeah I guess," she said.

We took a break, Rosie and Hunter explored, Seno went to each dig site, and we decided to go to the pool.

"Yes, a swimming pool," Alle said as we got to the indoor swimming pool on Ilium Village. We all changed into our swim suits. I came out of the changing room.

"Dang you are hot," Alle said.

"Thanks," I said as I waded into the heated pool.

Then Kino and Acilla came out. Acilla was saying, "Kino you are chubby."

"I am totally not fat," Kino said indignantly.

"JK," Acilla said. We all laughed.

We all went swimming. I went off the diving board and the pool slide. We were by ourselves. Then we all went on the water slide. A girl was standing there.

"Hi could we go on the slide," I asked.

"Yes," she said as I stepped into the capsule. Then she asked if I was ready. "Yes," I said. Then she pushed a button and the floor disappeared. I fell down through the twisted slide and yelled with delight. It was fun and really, really fast. Then I got to the bottom. Sena, Kino, and Ace were waiting. "How was it," he asked. "Pretty good," I said.

"You should go on it Kino," Acilla said as she got to the bottom, " If you don't get stuck in the middle," she said. We all laughed. "I am not that fat," Kino said. "JK again," Acilla said. All of us laughed. Then we saw Alle at the top. She was going into the capsule. "Don't die Alle," I called. "Shut up," she said. Then she stepped in. The lady pushed the button. Ale screamed the whole time.

"I told you not to die," I said as she got to the bottom. "Shut up," she said. Then Luna came down. She screamed the whole way. She said many bad words. I can say everything she said. She said f***, s***, oh c***, and other words.

Then Sarah came down. She laughed with glee. She laughed the whole way down. Then she came out. "That was awesome," she said laughing. Then everybody else came down. There was another slide called Couples Slide. It was actually a river and then there was a huge drop. But you had to go on if you had a couple. Then Cole came in. "Hey Luna I was looking for you so I assumed you were at the pool," he said. "Go change Cole, I want to ride this water slide," Luna said. "Okay," he said running to the changing room.

Then Cole came out. "Dang you are skinny," Luna said. "Thanks," Cole said. Then we went on the ride. These were the pairings. MeXAlle, LunaXCole, AcillaXKino, AceXNaila, then there is Sena, Ruby, and Sarah. They went on the same boat. Well it was pretty boring and way to girly. Alle hated it. Then it was dark and it said BEWARE. Then we dropped down. Alle screamed bloody murder. I laughed. That was a surprise drop. I heard Luna and Cole screaming. Both of the screams sounded the same though. I heard Acilla and Kino. I heard Acilla's laugh and Kino's scream. Then I heard Ace and Naila screaming. I also heard Sarah laughing, Ruby screaming, Sena I didn't hear though. Then the ride ended.

"Boring," I said.

"It was," Alle said.

"It felt so weird when the sign said, kiss, because there was all girls on the boat," Ruby said.

"It was," Sena said.

We all laughed and dried off. Cole went to the Barebones Brigade Base. We all headed to our dorms to sleep. I was tired.

**Me: Yay Chapter 23 was a success!**

**Kino: I am totally not fat!**

**Acilla: Sure and I am horrible at fossil battling**

**Me: Ha-ha good one Acilla**

**Kino: YOU JUST SAID OU SUCKED AT FOSSIL BATTLES**

**Acilla: Dont you understand sarcasm when you hear it?**

**Kino: Whatever**

**Me: Yay Chapta 24 is comin' soon so please comment and review. Oh yeah and if you want your OC needed in any of my stories then PM me!**


	24. Sarah's Boot Camp

**Yay I got the next chapter updated!**

**Taylor: Hooray whats gonna happen. **

**Me: Read the title.**

**Taylor: Sarah's Boot Camp. What is that supposed to mean**

**Me: You know :)**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 24

I fell asleep really tired. The pool was so much fun. I woke up 3 hours later to see Acilla talking to Sarah.

"Can you do this for me," she asked.

"Sure," Sarah said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Can you do it for me too," Alle asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes," Sarah said.

I was utterly confused. Then Naila came out.

"Can you do that for me too," she asked.

"Yes if you want me to do it I could do it for anybody," Sarah said.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Whatever," I said and went back to sleep. I woke up again to see my self tied up.

"Hey, what's this," I asked. "Something," Sarah said.

"Can I please be untied," I asked.

"No," Alle said.

"What, I just want to get out of this," I said.

"Well just wait it will be fun," Alle said.

Then I saw Acilla come dragging a sleeping Kino. "What did you eat for breakfast, the whole fridge," she said. Kino answered by a snore. I was confused.

"What are you gonna do to him," I asked.

"Something," Acilla said panting.

Then Naila came in with Sena dragging Ace along on the floor. He was snoring. Then they tied up Kino and Ace like me. I waited for them to do something. I eventually fell asleep again and woke up shirtless on the floor.

Sarah walked up.

"Welcome to Sarah's boot camp, a place where anybody can get ripped," she said.

"What," I asked.

"Don't ask me, Acilla asked if I could do it because Kino's kinda chubby," she said.

"What does this have to do with me and Ace," I said.

"Alle wants you to have even more muscle and Naila hates how Ace is so skinny," she said.

"Okay," I said sweat dropping. Then Alle, Naila, and Acilla came out. Ruby and Sena sat in a corner watching us intently.

"Okay, do 30 push ups perfectly," Sarah said,

"No way," Kino said waking up.

"Do it now or else Acilla will happen," Sarah said pointing at Acilla who was making a fist.

We did 30 push ups. It wasn't hard so I did it with ease. Ace got to 25 and fell on the floor. Kino got to 15.

"Okay Taylor's the winner for Round 1, he gets 30 points, Ace gets 25 points and Kino gets 15," Acilla said.

"Yay," all the girls said cheering us on amused at us doing a lot of things.

An hour later we had to run through all the dig sites on Ilium and come back. We were all panting but I came in first. I had no idea I could sweat that much on Ilium Village.

"Good, 1 more hour to go," Alle said.

"No way," Kino said out of breath. Acilla made a fist. "Fine," he said a little scared.

An hour later we were done.

"Total points are Taylor with 200 points, Ace with 130 points and Kino with 100 points," Alle said.

We all groaned and fell on the floor. All three of us were asleep.

**~Alle's POV~**

"Let's see if Kino's fat anymore," I said.

"OK," Acilla said.

"He is a little less fat," Acilla said feeling his arms.

"Let's check Ace," Naila said.

"OK," I said.

We felt Ace's arms and stomach. He had a little more muscle but still looked like a stick.

"A little different," Naila said.

"Let's check Taylor," Sarah said.

I checked his arms. "No fat at all just solid muscle," I said.

"Ok, so all of them benefited from this," Acilla said.

"Yay, I'm beneficial," Sarah said.

"Ok," Acilla and I said.

All three of them woke up at the same time.

"Where are we," they asked.

"Hello, look around we are in our dorm," I said.

"Oh yeah," Ace said.

"Oww, my arms," Kino said.

He got up and walked to the fridge with his stomach growling.

"Oh h*** no Kino you are not eating any more pudding, cake, cookies, or any other sweet but you could have this," Acilla said tossing him an apple.

"How am I supposed to eat this," Kino asked.

Acilla face palmed.

"You take a bite and chew and swallow," Acilla said annoyed.

I laughed. Naila and Ace were holding hands as they got up. "At least you are not as much of a stick as you are now," Naila said.

"Thanks," Ace said flexing.

"Don't even think about it Ace," Naila said.

Them my boyfriend woke up. "Alle what the fudge," Taylor asked.

"Fudge, where," Kino said with a mouth full of apple.

"Shut up Kino," Acilla said.

"Just wanted to see how buff you were after extreme workouts that we put you through," I said.

"Don't ever do that again," Taylor said.

"No promises," I said.

"Now I will sleep with one eye open," Taylor said,

"Ok," I said.

Then Taylor fell asleep without the one eye. I guess that was kind of rude but now he's hotter then usual.

I was tired of watching the 3 boys working out so I fell asleep drained of all of my energy.

"Good night Alle," Sarah said.

"Good night Sarah," I said.

I hugged Taylor in my sleep because when I woke up we were hugging each other. I think we were going pretty far with love but I guess we were 14 years old so it didn't matter.

**~Taylor's POV~**

I woke up to find Alle hugging me.

She was asleep so I decided to wait until she woke up.

I thought I was being a pretty good boyfriend now since we have been together for 6 months now.

I saw Luna and Cole awake. I looked at the clock to see it was early in the morning. Luna and Cole loved to wake up early so it didn't matter.

Kino and Acilla were gone though. I searched for a sign of chocolate pudding and blood but no signs of Kino eating or Acilla punching him in the nose.

I then saw them outside in the freezing cold of six O' clock in the morning on Ilium. Then they kissed. It was a perfect moment for them. Then there was a strong wind that knocked Kino on top of Acilla. It took like 10 minutes for them to get off of each other. I bet they like it though. They came inside. "Did you see that," Kino asked. "Maybe," I said looking outside in the cold.

**Yay chapta 24 is done. I will update chapter 25 soon but Emily Nova is next.**

**Taylor: I hate her**

**Emily: I hate you**

**Both of them: *gets into slap fight* **

**Me:-_-' what I have to put up with!**


	25. Naila's Trouble

**Wuzzup you guys. In this chapter Pikachuluver2012 has an OC. And also it's Chapta 25 so I am 1/3 of the way with my story. Its crazy since I published on September 10, 2012. Now its the 23 of october so if I update this way I might have all 75 chaptas done by January. Maybe later or sooner depending on the time.**

**Taylor: Noooooooooooo**

**Me: Its okay *hint* spoiler * hint* I will right a prequel and a sequel to this story. Actually Emily Nova's a sequel so sorry.**

**Taylor: She's evil**

**Me: Why do you hate her.**

**Taylor: She's mean**

**Me: Anyways Chapta 26 is comin up after I put Chapta 5 on my other story.**

**Taylor: Anyways, onward!**

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story

I was tired from "Sarah's Boot Camp" and fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of a helicopter. It was 9:00 AM.

"I slept in," I said. I was the last one to wake up. Everyone was on the couch moaning. "Were hungry," Kino complained. "Sorry," I said.

I cooked a quick breakfast of pancakes. Everybody ate all of them in one bite.

Then we all changed and went outside. We saw the helicopter land. The person inside of it was a tall kid Acilla's age. He had a black and white striped jacket, dark blue jeans, charcoal black gloves, Black boots, Dark Indigo hair, Emerald Green Eyes, and a necklace. It was a yin symbol with a dragon in the middle.

"No," Naila said.

"What," Ace said putting his arms around her.

"That's my brother!" she said.

"Luli, it's been so long and I missed you," the boy said.

"Luli," Ace said laughing.

Naila smacked Ace in the face.

"Hey it's only kind of funny and why is your brother looking at me funnily," Ace said.

"Luli mom was looking for you," her brother said.

"Peresteri shut up," Naila said.

"Luli, why are you being so mean to me, I'm your brother," Peresteri said.

"My names not Luli," Naila said.

"Yeah it is, I don't even know where you even got the name Naila," Peresteri said.

Naila's face got red.

"So my girl friends name is Luli, not Naila," Ace said.

"You have a boyfriend," Peresteri asked.

"Yeah," Naila said defiantly.

"Well frankly he does not look like a good boy friend. He evidently is way to skinny, too tall, looks like he will break up with you and will cheat on you for her," he said pointing at Ruby.

Her face got green. "I am going to the bathroom," she said taking off.

Apparently she throws up the mention of people that she should like.

"That is not the truth," Naila said.

"Well it evidently seems like it," he said.

Then Acilla walked up. She grabbed his collar and raised him up.

"Listen to me punk, you wanna embarrass and humiliate her then sorry we already got that job taken that is my job to everybody. Second of all if you are so smart and a good brother then you should leave her to her own private life. And if that doesn't work for you then I will do things that even Kino can't imagine," Acilla said.

"Yeah, I thought she did many bad things to me," Kino said.

"Like take away his refrigerator privileges," Sarah said.

"That was horrible," Kino said.

"Well you are getting chubby," Acilla said.

"No I am not," he said indignantly.

"Well she's my sister so I could do anything I want to her," Peresteri said.

"Hey," Naila said.

"Hey leave her alone," Ace said.

"What did you say," Peresteri said cracking his knuckles.

"I said I like your necklace," Ace said scared.

"Ace you can't be scared of him," Naila whispered.

"Maybe we can have Taylor fight him," Ace said.

"What," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"You are stupid Ace," I said.

"What," he said.

"Never mind," I said.

"Well Luli we are going home," Peresteri said.

"No way," she said.

"Yeah," all of us said.

Then Sena walked out of the fossil dorm doorway. "Sorry you guys I was just in the bathroom taking a shower, and I heard all of this and now, Peresteri, prepare to die with the help of Acilla, Alle, Luna, and Sarah. "What are you going to do to me, throw your lip gloss at me," he said. "You'll see," Sena said.

"Close your eyes," I said to Kino and Ace.

Sena turned into her Compso-human hybrid. "WTF," Peresteri said scared.

Alle got her dino medals ready. Sarah let out her T-Rex Lord. "Hey T-Rex Lord use Lordly Fire," Sarah said in a seemingly harmless voice. Then her T-Rex shot flames from its mouth. Peresteri screamed. "All right if you want a battle then you got one," he said shooting out 3 very strong looking vivos.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Fine," I said.

"Good luck," Naila said.

He had a Barbaros, a Nycto, and a Chasmo.

"Tremor, Sky Blade, and Rocky," I said.

"So you might be a little strong but not enough to beat me," he said.

"Tremor use Shen Storm," I said. Rocks flew everywhere. It hits all of his vivos. Armo the Barbaros had half of its LP taken. Ervo the Nycto had 1LP left and TriEx the Chasmo had three quarters of its LP gone.

"Well you are pretty strong," he said. I smirked and knew this battle was going to be finished soon.

"Armo use Barbaros Mist," he said.

It did 100 damage to Sky Blade. "Sky Blade use Teffla Coil," I said. It did 100 damage to each vivosaur. It beat Ervo and TriEx and made Armo with 1 quarter of its LP. "Rocky use Raja Tera," I said as it finished off poor Armo who didn't stand a chance.

"How did you beat me," he asked.

"Well he is the one who beat the Shendaa, beat Zongazonga in a time machine, is the World Champion of Fossil Fighting, he even beat Hunter," Naila said.

"Luli, but why are you here but instead of at home with nicer people and have your real name," Peresteri said.

"You are saying we aren't nice," Acilla said.

Kino laughed.

"Hey Jelly Belly get your butt over here so I can whoop it," Acilla said as she chased Kino said.

"Wow she said it in the nicest possible way for her," I said.

"Well I guess I know that my little sis is independent now," Peresteri said.

"Look I'm only 2 years younger then you. I'm 14 and your 16," Naila said.

"Well by Luli, see you soon," he said.

"Bye brother," Naila said.

Then Peresteri got on a helicopter and flew off.

"Well that heavy weight is off my shoulders now," Naila said.

"Your names Luli," Ace said. Then he saw the look on Naila's face. "Bye," he said taking off.

"Get back here Ace," she said. Alle and I laughed at all the craziness we have here on the Caliosteo Islands.

**Yay PM me your OCS if you want my Ocs in it. And these are the people who all have OCS in my story.**

**Luna2311 1 OC**

**Blossomlight907 2 OC's**

**Pikachuluver2012 2 OC's**

**ILovedogs12 1 OC**

**WhitemoonxBlacksun 1 OC**

**Metalfrost 3 OC's**

**Wintergirl 2 OC's**

**Your name can be on here as well if you just PM or Review me an OC and If I forgot your name I am sorry but I had the longest day ever so sorry. I will put you on one the next chapta.**

***These OC's are also from Emily Nova**


	26. Flashbacks

**Me: Sorry about the long update. I have beem super busy.**

**Taylor: It's okay**

**Me: Well let's go on!**

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 26

I was super tired so I went to bed. I had the strangest dreams.

"Come here," the dark demon said motioning me.

"Yes lord," a voice said. A woman walked out. She looked like she was 40 years old. She looked super familiar but was different. She had black hair put back into a ponytail.

"Mom," I said. She seemed to not notice me. Then the dream changed and I was 9 years old at Bring-your-parents-to-school day.

"Come on mommy and Charlie," I said as I held there hands walking to room 5 of my 4th grade room.

"Ok," my mom and my step dad Charlie said. My mom winked at me. She had sky blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight, her light brown hair was put back in the usual ponytail, her blue sweatshirt was too big and her skinny jeans were also a bit too big. She had black Vans on. She did not care about fashion. But my step dad on the other hand was a male model. He was tall with a memorable face. He had black hair. He had no facial hair. He was really, really ripped. I mean, the V-Neck really tight T-Shirt he was wearing was like plastered on him. He also had black skinny jeans. He was the best step dad ever!

"Ok, but seriously, why the rush, we are 10 minutes early," he said.

"Well, I love being early," I said.

"Oh," he said.

I ran to my classroom. I was an average height for a 4th grader but I was the tallest of my class.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia," I said. "Well hello, is this your family," she said looking at mom and Charlie.

"Yeah," I said. "Well come on in," she said. There was a slight rumble throughout the school because here at Peter Mackenzie Elementary School, Six Flags Magic Mountain was behind us. That's why we had lots of field trips. My classroom was big. On the left was our laboratory. It had the chemistry stuff that we did. On the right was the zoology corner. My teacher loves animals. She had 3 Ball Pythons that we study. She also had 2 rabbits, a guinea pig, a turtle, 4 gold fish, 3 bearded dragons, a dog that wanders around the classroom and is named Mop (Mop's a Old English Sheep Dog) and a cat named Mrs. Purr.

"Wow, what a classroom," Charlie said. Mop came running up to him.

"Stop licking me," Charlie said.

"Mop. Down. Now!" Mrs. Garcia said. Mop finally listened.

"Sorry 'bout that," Mrs. Garcia said.

"It's all right," Charlie said. Anyways, by the door is our motion lab. It's about velocity and stuff. It's awesome because people from Six Flags, who build the roller coasters come and teach us about it once a week. Across, on the other side of the room, was the fossil lab. That was my favorite.

"Well, Taylor is really smart. He's super good with animals, and listens really well. He is the best of the class in the fossil lab. He is super smart. He knows the difference between a Triceratops and a Chasmoceratops," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Well he should know. I'm a paleontologist," my mom said.

"Really," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Yeah, I like to teach him the many kinds of dinosaurs that I excavate," my mom said.

"Well no wonder why he is so smart at it," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Yeah," my mom said with a hint of proudness in her voice.

"Mommy, look, Mrs. Garcia has a real Deinonychus fossil, look!" I said.

"Amazing, I knew 4th grade was way better then 3rd grade," My mom said.

"Ok well your conference is done now so see you at school on Monday Taylor," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Bye," all of us said.

"Wait, Mrs. Sudenori," Mrs. Garcia said. I shuddered. That was Charlie's last name. It sounds Japanese. It is but his ancestors lived in Japan during medieval times. If you look at him, he does not look Japanese at all. He doesn't even look Asian.

"I will," my mom said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Garcia said.

"You're welcome," we said. We walked out of the door. My dream shifted. It was my last day of 6th grade.

"No way," Charlie said.

"What," I asked.

"I was fired!" he said.

"What," I said devastated. "What," my mom said running down the stairs. I forgot to say but she had better ears then a bat.

"They had younger models," Charlie said.

"We aren't that old, we are only like 31 years old," mom said.

"Yeah, but I was still fired," Charlie said. He started breaking down crying. Mom tried to comfort him. She hated his job. It was a long story that I would tell later. Anyways it was depressing. Then my dream shifted. It was a week later. I found something new out. My stepdad was a stress eater!

"Uhh, Charlie, don't you think 2 gallons of ice cream is enough," I thought as he sat on the couch eating ice cream watching T.V.

"It doesn't matter. I actually hated being a model and those stupid diets. I'd rather eat ice cream all day," he said. I was relieved. Now he won't be so strict n what we eat now. But he changed physically. The shirts that he wore are really, really tight. He also has facial hair. His pants look like they were going to rip at any moment. He must have gained like 5 pounds in one week! I walked up to my mom depressed.

"What's wrong honey," she asked.

"Him," I said.

"Well he is still stressed. Maybe he will find a new job," my mom said reassuringly.

"Ok," I said. Then my dream shifted. It was Christmas morning. I was opening presents. Charlie was eating on the table. He had changed a lot. He had a beard. He also gained 30 pounds. He reminded me of a younger Santa Claus.

"Thank you so much!" I said to mom.

"You're welcome," my mom said.

"What about me?" Charlie said,

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He also changed mentally. He got mad really easily. He always fights with mom and I. That was the reason why I ran away. It was Charlie. It was 100% him! Then my dream shifted.

"I will my lord," my mom said.

Then I woke up.

"Are you okay," Alle asked.

"I guess," I said.

"You were crying in your sleep!" Alle said.

"Flashback," I muttered and then I fell asleep.

"Okay then," Alle said and went to sleep.

**I'm gonna update my Emily Nova Story Next. PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR OC AND ALSO REVIEW!**


	27. Going Home

**Hey guys, I changed my mind about the 70 chapters. I am just going to do 30 chapters. This is Chapta 27. And also ILovedogs12 should totally read this. Her OC is Ruby. You will figure out why.**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 27

I was super tired.

"Alle are you asleep," I asked.

"Mrgh," she said. She hated it when someone woke her up at night. Then I heard a sound of a boat.

"That's weird a boat at this time," I said. Then I heard it get closer.

"Alle wake up, someone's here," I said.

"What," she groaned. Then the boat horn got louder and louder. Then it blew throughout the island.

"Ahhhh," everyone yelled. We ran to the noise outside in our pajamas and slippers. Somebody was getting out of the boat.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes son," she said. Then she came out of the shadow. She looked nothing like herself. She had black hair and purple eyes.

"Why did you listen to the Dark Demon," I said.

"I wanted to," she said. I saw something flash in her hand.

"Whatever that is, it's not good," Ruby said.

"Is that a blow dart tube…,"Sena said before falling asleep. Soon all of my friends fell asleep.

"What the heck did you do?" I asked.

"Simple, now we will battle," my mom said showing dino medals. They were black rimmed.

"Prepare to face the wrath of _shadow vivosaurs_," my mom said.

"Ok," I said. Then I readied my vivosaurs.

"Sky Blade, Tremor, and Rocky," I said as I let out my vivosaurs. Then my mom let out hers. She had a Papygon, a Hibigon, and a Metri. They were all black with purple eyes.

"Prepare to lose," I said. I got to attack first.

"Tremor, use Shen Storm," I commanded. It did 400 damage to each vivosaur. It beat Hibigon.

"Very well but, Papygon use Dark Scale," my mom said. It blasted black particles all over Tremor.

"Well Tremor has super high LP so good luck with that," I said.

"Then Sky Blade use Teffla Coil," I said. It did 300 damage to each vivosaur knocking them out.

"Ha," I said.

"This cant be happening," she said. Then my mom screamed. Gold light enshrouded her.

"Mom," I asked worried. Then she fell to the floor unconscious. She was back to normal. My friends woke up.

"Taylor," they said.

"I beat her," I said.

"Is she back to normal," Alle asked.

"Yes," I said. Then my mom groaned.

"Mom," I said.

"Taylor," she mumbled. Then she woke up.

"Taylor, you're back," she said. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"I am so sorry mom," I said hugging her.

"It's okay, I knew it was Charlie," she said.

"It was," I said.

"Well tell me your story," she said. We stood up.

"Damn, you are tall," she said. It was true. I was taller then her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Introduce me to your friends," she said.

"Ok, this is Sarah," I said.

"You are so cute," my mom said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"And this is my…girlfriend Alle," I said.

"That's my boy," my mom said. I introduced her to all of my friends. Then she called Charlie. She put it on speaker.

"Charlie," my mom said.

"Lily," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I am so sorry, I was kidnapped," my mom said.

"I have been looking for you!" Charlie said.

"Well I found Taylor," my mom said.

"That stupid kid," he said.

"He's not stupid," my mom said.

"Let me take the phone," Acilla said.

"Oh no!" Kino said.

"Listen here b*tch, you cant make fun of my friend like that, now we are coming over and I am going to kick your *ss," Acilla said.

"Well I have no idea who you are," Charlie said.

"Well you will find out soon!" Acilla said. Then Charlie hung up.

"Where does he live Mrs. Medina," Acilla asked.

"Valencia, California, and we are going now," she said holding out a Papygon Dino Medal.

"So we are flying," I said.

"Yep," my mom said. All of us who had flying vivosaurs let them out. I was on Sky Blade. Alle was too.

"We are almost there," my mom said. My mom was so good with directions it was like she had a GPS in her. Then she told all of our vivosaurs to land. We did. It was May. It was pouring though. We landed by my house.

"That is a big house," Sena said. Then we knocked on the door.

"Hello," Charlie said. Then he saw us and a wave of shock flew over him.

"What..are…you..doing..here!" he said. He looked different. He had a beard, he was really chubby now, and was drinking a beer.

"Well we are here to visit," I said. I was his height.

"So you have grown," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Then mom walked up.

"Charlie," she said. She ran up and hugged him.

"Lily," he said. At that moment a kid on a bike came riding by.

"Taylor," the kid said. I knew who he was, he was Justin, my best friend from school!

"Justin!" I said.

"Come in," my mom said. For my mom being gone, the house was spotless!

"So I heard you are a world famous fossil fighter now," Justin said.

"Yep," I said.

"Everybody at school wants to be like you!" Justin said.

"Oh well thanks," I said. Then I introduced all of my friends.

"You have a girlfriend!" he said all surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

"Cool," Justin said. Then my mom turned on a movie.

"Oooh, I love this movie," Ace said dragging Naila to a couch. It was freezing. We all sat down except Ruby and Acilla.

_**Ruby's P.O.V.**_

"That Justin boy is really something," Acilla said.

"Yeah," I said dreaming.

"You like him!" Acilla said.

"No," I said.

"You would be a good couple," Acilla said. My face got red.

"Your blushing!" Acilla said.

"Ok fine I do," I said.

"Go sit next to him," Acilla said.

"Ok," I said nervously. I headed toward him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," Justin said. I sat down.

"Do you want the blanket," he asked.

"How about we share it," I said.

"Ok," he said. Acilla gave me the thumbs up as she sat next to Kino who was eating caramel popcorn and staring intently at the movie. Then there was a scary part and I got closer to Justin. He hugged me and I just about soared into the air.

_**Taylor's P.O.V.**_

Ruby and Justin were hugging each other. I really didn't mind because Justin was an awesome friend and Ruby was really nice. Then I felt Alle fall asleep on me. I hugged her. Then at about 12:00 at midnight we fell asleep. It was nice being at home. It was truly nice.

**Expect my Emily Nova Story to update next. Then Dina the Champion. Please Review on all of my stories please!**


	28. Kino's Birthday

**Hey people. I cant believe I updated all of my stories today. Anyways this story is almost done! 2 more chapters to go. This has gone by fast! Anyways it's Kino's birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 28

"Bye mom," I said.

"Good bye honey," she said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Justin," Ruby said running up to him.

"Bye," he said hugging her. Man a lot of things changed in 3 days. It was fun. Justin and Ruby are together now.

"Have fun and kick the Drake Demon's *ss for me," my mom said.

"I will," I said. I heard Ruby talking to Justin.

"So you're coming in summer right," she said.

"Yep," he said.

"Well it's the end of May," Ruby said.

"I only have 4 more days left," Justin said.

"Ok," Ruby said. Then we got on our vivosaurs and flew away. Ruby looked like she was going to cry.

"4 days Ruby, only 4 days," Luna said.

"Alright," Ruby said.

"So Alle, what about your family," I said teasingly.

"Well they are in Seattle," she said.

"Cool, we should go visit them," I said.

"No!" she said.

"Geez," I said.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," she said. I hugged her.

_Are you lovebirds doing fine back there_ Sky Blade said.

"Wow," I said. Then I saw Sarah. She was talking to Kino on his Teffla. He was chatting with her too. His Teffla looked annoyed. Then we saw the islands. It was dark outside so we landed and went to bed.

"Good night Alle," I said.

"Good night," she said. She fell asleep hugging me. I bet she wasn't asleep, but was faking it so that she could get closer to me. It was hot outside and Kino's snoring was about the only thing you could hear. Then I fell asleep. Who would know that Acilla and Sarah were doing pranks?

**~Acilla's P.O.V. ~**

"Okay Sarah, we out there heads together and when they wake up they are going to be all like WTF and stuff," I said.

"Okay," Sarah said. It's so much fun teaching a 7 year old to prank people. Then we went on to Ace and Naila in their sleeping bag.

"Ok we will pour warm water in the bag to make it look like Ace peed," I said.

"Awesome," Sarah said. After we did that we went to Ruby.

"Okay we will put am alarm clock right here with head phones so that she is the only one that could hear it," I said.

"Okay," Sarah said.

"OMG, tomorrows Kino's birthday, he's gonna be 16!" I said.

"Shhh," Sarah said.

"Okay," I said. I decided to put cookies and cupcakes on Kino's chest.

"That's all we could prank tonight," I said.

"Okay," Sarah said yawning. Then I went to bed next to Kino. Sarah went on her bed.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Ruby screaming, Kino yelling, Naila screaming, and Alle kissing me.

"WTF," I yelled. Acilla and Sarah were giggling. _Prank Night_ I muttered. Kino was happy.

"Happy Birthday," I said to him. Everyone forgot about so they all said it too. Kino didn't mind because he was eating cookies and cupcakes.

"So Kino, what do you want," Acilla said.

"Something that goes 0 to 200 in 6 seconds," he said.

"Okay," Acilla said.

"He wants a car," Luna said.

"Yeah," Acilla said, "but today I am going to get him something memorable!"

We all followed her to the Fossil Mall. She was buying a weight watchers scale.

"Acilla a scale!" Ruby said.

"Yeah and I know why," Sarah said laughing.

"He wanted something that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds so I got him a scale," Acilla said. We all burst out laughing. That was some funny shit.

"Kino's is going to be mad when you give him that," Sena said.

"Oh well," Acilla said laughing. Then we ran to the fossil dorms.

"Happy Birthday," we said.

"We got you something that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds," Acilla said.

"Where!" Kino said.

"Right here," Acilla said cracking up showing him the scale.

"Oh I get it," he said laughing.

"Make it 0 to 250 in 3 seconds," Sarah said. We all stopped laughing.

"Anyways, I want a cake," Kino said.

"Ok," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I said. I started cooking. Meanwhile Acilla and Kino were laughing and everyone else was talking. Sarah came up.

"Can I help you cook," she asked. Sarah was helpful but what Acilla was teaching her wasn't very good.

"Sure can you beat the eggs while I go to the bathroom," I said.

"Sure," she said. I gave her the spoon. I had to go so I ran. When I came out eggs were on the ceiling. Sarah was in the kitchen yelling "DIE EGGS!"

"Sarah what happened," I asked.

"You told me to beat the eggs," she said. I laughed. I got wipes and cleaned the ceiling. Then I showed her how to beat eggs.

"Oh that's how I beat eggs," she said. I laughed again. Then I mixed the batter and put it in the oven. I went out to the living room.

"Is it done?" Kino said.

"Nope it's in the oven," I said.

"I helped," Sarah said.

"Yes you did," I said. I waited for the oven to beep.

"Done," I said. Then I took it out of the oven. It was kind of hard when Kino is drooling all over you.

"It still needs to cool," I said.

"Okay," he said. Then he walked to Acilla in the living room. Then when it cooled down I decorated the cake. It said _Happy Birthday Kino._ I mean the cake was huge. It was 3 ft. wide and 1ft thick. But it was for Kino so that's why.

"It's ready," I said calling everybody. Kino and Ace was the first people to sit down. Then once everybody sat down we sang Happy Birthday.

"Can I have a big piece," Kino asked.

"Ok," I said. I cut out a quarter of the cake.

"Damn," Acilla said. It was a red velvet cake. Kino was hungry and he ate the whole thing. I gave everybody thin slices because the cake was a foot thick. It was pretty good. I liked it and everyone else did. I think this was Kino's best birthday. He also learned to be specific!

**Well the next chapter is called the Dark Demon comes. It's when he actually battles him. And also I will update my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Battling the Dark Demon

**Me: I updated**

**Taylor: Yay. The dark demon is gonna go down**

**Me: Yep so plz read**

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 29

"OMG, JUSTIN IS CALLING ME," Ruby yelled.

"Settle down," Sena said annoyed.

"I CAN'T MY BOYFRIEND IS COMING!" Ruby yelled. She probably revived every fossil on the island with all of her yelling.

"Well someone's excited," Alle said.

"Yeah," I said. Then someone knocked on the door.

"HE'S HERE," Ruby yelled. I opened the door for my friend and barely escaped alive. Ruby jumped and tackled him. He fell on the couch.

"I missed you," Ruby said. She finally calmed down.

"Eww," Sarah said.

"Pretty much," Acilla mumbled to her. Acilla and Sarah have become best friends.

"If you excuse us, we are going to the bathroom," Ruby said dragging Justin.

"Sure," Acilla said sarcastically.

"I know what they are doing," Luna said.

"Aaaahhhh," Ace said running from the bathroom. Naila was chasing him.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I accidently opened the door when Naila was in it," he said.

"I am gonna kill you Ace!" Naila said.

"Help me," he said. Naila always gets mad at Ace. But they are still best friends. Ruby and Justin came out of the bathroom. Ruby looked the same but Justin had some red on his lips.

"I knew it," Acilla said. Ruby's face turned red. Ever since Ruby and Justin got together she has become more girly. It always happens especially to Alle.

"So I wonder if the Dark Demon has a plan," Sena said.

"I totally forgot about that guy," Luna said.

"Oh yeah but we seriously need a plan," I said.

"Okay, I will think of one," Alle said.

"Hey Taylor, can you play songs on the piano," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what songs do you want me to play," I asked.

"This one," she said pointing to a CD. It was Justin Bieber.

"I cant, I need a piano that can reach higher notes," I said.

"I see what you did there," Sarah said. Sarah was super smart.

"Hey, don't make fun of Justin Bieber," Alle said. She was in love with him and One Direction. It's crazy. Then I went to help Alle with our plan.

"I am taking Justin to get his first vivosaur," Ruby called.

"Cool," I said. Justin was excited but Ruby ran much faster then him. She dragged him to the fighter station. Poor Justin Romeus, being dragged by his girlfriend.

"I got it," Alle said.

"What," I asked.

"Well if the Dark Demon has slaves, we could battle them and you could battle the dark demon," Alle said.

"That's smart but how many slaves are there," I asked.

"I have no idea but if we could get a group of people to fight then we might just win," Alle said.

"That's good but his slaves are equipped with shadow vivosaurs and are very experienced," I said.

"Well that leaves out Justin but we could get a group of people like Dina," Alle said.

"Alright," I said.

"Okay so you get the people to fight and I will sit here and relax," Alle said.

"What!?" I said.

"JK," Alle said.

"Okay, well I will get everybody," I said. I then ran to the living room. Justin was in there with a dino medal.

"What vivosaur did you get?" I asked.

"I got a Chasmo," he said.

"Awesome," I said. Then I told everybody about the team.

"I'll do it," Sarah said.

"Count me in," Acilla and Luna said.

"Yeah we are gonna kick some butt," Ace said.

"Does it include refreshments?" Kino asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"I'll join," he said.

"Yeah, lets do this thing," Naila said.

"Hooray," Ruby said.

"Fine," Sena said.

"Uhh, what about me," Justin said.

"You just got your vivosaur so you have to wait," I said.

"Okay," he said. Then I went to tell Dina and everybody.

"Count me in," Dina said.

"Yeah," Todd said.

"Yes digadig," Pauleen said.

"Yes, I will," Rupert said.

"Yee haw," Joe said.

"Ya," Cate said.

"Grooovy man," Lola said.

"Yeah, but why do I have to play second bassist," Lester said. I face palmed.

"Yeah bro, count me in for this dawg," Cole said.

"Alright," I said walking in to my dorm.

"How did it go," Alle asked.

"Good," I said.

"We should have training," Alle said.

"Yep, I will schedule it," I said. I scheduled it at 9:00 at night.

"Alright, we have some heavy training to do," I said. It was pouring.

"Yeah, the dark demon has extremely strong men, not at fossil fighting but also at physical strength," Alle said.

"So we are doing Sarah's boot camp but no as harsh," I said.

"We will train with you," Alle said. Todd raised his hand.

"Yes Todd we have to run," I said.

"Awww," he said.

"3 laps around Treasure Lake," I said.

"Ok," they said. We started running.

"Let out your main vivosaur," I said. Everybody did. They ran and most of them flew. We trained and trained all night. After training was done the rain stopped. Everybody was tired. I was panting but not tired. Sarah was still hyper active. Justin trained with us but he still couldn't fight.

"How are you not tired?" Ace said.

"Because he is like really in shape," Alle said. I looked over and saw Cole complaining.

"Man, my sweat is ruining my swag!" he said.

"It's okay we will get you a new shirt," Luna said. I saw Lester and Kino on the ground.

"Hamburger," Lester moaned.

"Chili cheese fries," Kino said.

"Alright I am sorry for being so harsh but the dark demon is crazy strong," I said.

"It's okay," everyone said.

**~5 DAYS LATER~**

"He's here," I said. I got the team to follow me. The Dark Demon was there. His shadiness made the whole island grow silent.

"Eww," Sarah said.

"Shhhh," I said. Then the Dark Demon's men came out.

"Holy sh*t," Luna said. They were huge! I mean they were like huge!

"That's crazy," I said. Then I stepped out. Everyone else did. We formed a wall.

"No one is taking the Caliosteo Islands," I said.

"Well I could beat you and your dumb friends and we will see who gets it," the Dark Demon said.

"Well prepare to lose, because you aren't taking my life away," I said. I readied my vivosaurs. The team readied theirs.

"Attack," the Dark Demon said. His men turned into long necks. They were brown Brachio's with red eyes. The Dark Demon changed. He became a T-Rex the size of an Argento. He was all black with purple eyes. He also had two shadow T-rex lords.

"Prepare to lose," I said.

"Go Sky Blade, Tremor, and Rocky," I yelled. I saw my other friends fighting. It gave me strength, it gave me more power.

"Sky Blade attack those stupid shadow vivosaurs with a Teffla Soar!" I said. It attacked one of the shadow T-Rex lords. My Teffla sliced through the shadow vivosaur. Yellow liquid came out of it but it still stood.

"All right use Ghostly Fire," DD said. It attacked. Instead of red flames blue flames came out. It got Tremor. It scorched his skin on his neck.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I'm good," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"DIE," Sarah said. She was using her T-Rex Lord.

"LORDLY FIRE," She yelled. Her T-Rex Lord shot flames out of her mouth.

"I will beat you like what I did with the eggs that I was supposed to beat on Kino's birthday!" Sarah said. The guy was surprised. Who would know that the sweet little girl was kicking his butt big time. Then Sarah beat that guy.

"Good job Sarah," I yelled. Then I concentrated on the battle.

"Rocky, use Raja Peta!" I yelled. Rocky used his awesome team skill. Rocks the size of hotels flew out of the ground. He pointed them at the Dark Demon and his little vivosaurs. He stood no chance. It beat his two little vivosaurs.

"Good job Rocky," I yelled.

_Thanks_ he said. Then I saw Alle using her Kaishin's team skill.

"Take that you little butt," Alle said as the Brachio thing shriveled.

"I will use my strongest move!" DD said. He sent a black shockwave throughout the island. He beat all of his men and my friends.

"Ha," he said. Then he turned to face me and horror came upon his face.

"How did your vivosaurs survive?" he said shocked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Go Taylor," my friends yelled.

"Alright," I said.

"Tremor, use Shen Storm," I said. Rocks flew everywhere. They hit DD and then he shriveled up. He turned into his normal form.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I seriously have no idea," I said.

"I thought humans were dumb and no idea how to fight with dinosaurs," he said.

"Well you are wrong," I said.

"Well I hate humans and I will kill them all," he said and flew toward us. Then he stopped in front of our faces. His eyes turned white and he moaned.

"Nooo," he screamed. He was sucked into the ground. His men were to. Soon all of the people he made slaves turned back to normal.

"You beat him!" Alle said.

"You saved the world twice!" Luna said.

"Good job," Dina said.

"Thankyou," I said.

"I reckon that we go to your dorm now that our world is safe," Joe said.

"Yep," I said. I started walking with everyone behind me.

**Woohoo. I will have my next chapter up. So I want to finish this up. Well anyways this story is gonna be done!**


	30. The End

**This is my last chapter of my story. I am virtually crying :'(**

* * *

Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story Chapter 30

"You saved the world," Alle said.

"I did," I said. Everyone ran up and hugged me. Then we decided to celebrate.

"This is so awesome," Luna said.

"Yep," Acilla said. Then somebody came.

"It's the Caliosteo News," Sarah said. Then I was live on tv.

"How did you beat the Dark Demon?" Linda said.

"I got courage from my friends," I said. Then after I was done being on T.V. Alle and I went to a private place and kissed. Then we went back to the party.

"So what did you do," Naila asked.

"Stuff," I said.

"Well I cant believe this is over," Kino said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Listen to Luna," he said.

"Yes we are going to get married but we are going to be gone for a few months," Luna said.

"That's nice," Acilla and Kino said. Then we had dinner and celebrated. It was a fun day. Alle and I loved it. Then we slept in our bed through the whole night. Everybody did because of my training. It was cool.

**3 years and 2 months later…**

"Your 18 Taylor," Alle said. I woke up.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"You're an official adult now," Sarah said.

"Yep," Ruby and Justin said.

"So how are we gonna celebrate?" Sarah said. She was 11 now. She was also really skinny and much taller. She reminded me of Acilla.

"Man, you are gonna move out too," Naila said. Luna, Sena, Acilla, and Kino moved out because they are 18 and over.

"Not yet," I said.

"I cant believe they are building a school!" Alle said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I can't wait to go!" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Well don't move out yet!" Ace said.

"I wont," I said.

**2 months later**

"Goodbye Sarah," I said as she entered the school.

"Bye" she said. Then my helicopter landed.

"Good bye Alle," I said.

"Good bye Taylor," she said trying to hold back tears.

"I'll come at the beginning of December," I said.

"Okay," she whimpered. Then she started crying.

"Good bye," I said as I got on the helicopter.

"Bye," she said. I waved good bye to her as I flew away. I was excited for December. I couldn't wait!

**The end!**


End file.
